Try A Detective
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: Everything became distorted for Nina Martin, when her best friend Delaney suddenly disappeared, leaving barely any clues behind. Nina knew the police would never find her, so she sought out help from the famous nineteen year old detective, Fabian Rutter. But as they dug deeper, they learned that this wasn't just a elemental disappearance.
1. Prologue

_Hai! ^_^ This story is actually going to be quite long, about 24-26 chapters! It has a mystery in it (some original stuff, some HOA stuff), so that's why. And it's not started until about… at least a third into the story. But let's get rolling! _

_Fabina fic, by the way. I'm so mad at Nick now it's ridiculous. No Fabina, I have to go rampage. I am thinking of also boycotting the show (not watching until Fabina), but then I couldn't see what happens… A lot of people are doing that, I mean A LOT. I am doubting season four at the moment, unless Nathalia returns! We would all watch that!_

_By the way, a lot of people do this, I'm going to start putting a quote before the story. I think it'll look nice, and it will mostly relate. Possibly could be a few song lyrics as well. Okay, here we go!_

_And this story is not complete, so you won't see it for a while... Maybe. **BUT** I'm posting this because it's been exactly a year since I posted my first story on here, 'House of Delusion'! Which sucked, but that means a whole year in this part of FanFiction :3 Wow! I wanted to post something today because of it! Now on we go!_

* * *

Description: Everything became distorted for Nina Martin, when her best friend Delaney suddenly disappeared, leaving barely any clues behind. Nina knew the police would never find her, so she sought out help from the famous nineteen year old detective, Fabian Rutter. But as they dug deeper, they learned that this wasn't just a elemental disappearance.

**Nina's sister looks like Elle Fanning when she was younger.**

**Delaney looks like Hailee Steinfeld, but a bit older, since Delaney is 19, not 16.**

* * *

~ Take care of all your memories. For you cannot relive them. ~

~ Bob Dylan ~

* * *

**Prologue**

Nina flipped through her old photo book, something she did every so often. It helped her remember things from long ago, which she never wanted to forget. Such as her parents, who had died when she was only ten.

Nina went back and gazed at the first picture, her mother holding her when she was just born. Her dad had taken the photo, that's what Gran told her.

Her mom had the same dirty blonde hair as Nina did, and the same green eyes. She wondered what she had gotten from her dad, her Gran didn't have many pictures of him. Gran said that he wasn't always a good person, and made a lot of mistakes.

She went to the next picture. Nina was about two years old, and her parents were holding each of her hands. She didn't know who had taken the picture, but she loved it, it was her favorite. She had been jumping and hanging from her parent's hands, and they had giant smiles on their faces as they watched her. Nina wished she could remember that moment, and the other moments as well. But she had been too young at the time.

Next picture. Nina was eight years old, she had learned how to ride her bike, without the training wheels. Her dad was standing far behind her, clapping his hands. Nina had a goofy grin on her face, you could see the multiple gaps from her missing baby teeth.

Nina flipped the page once more, revealing a picture of her with a cake, which had ten candles on top. It was the last birthday before her parents had passed, the last one they got to celebrate together. The next birthday she would share with her Gran, who she lived with until she was eighteen. She moved into her own house with Lilia, since Gran wasn't able to keep up with them.

Another flip, and a picture of Nina's sister, Lilia, was shown. A professional photographer had taken it a week after she was born, since nobody had taken a picture when she was actually born. Nina's mom had died giving birth to her.

And only three weeks after that, Nina had found her dad in their bathroom, lying dead on the ground, an empty pill bottle lying beside him. She knew it had been because of her mom, but what she saw had scarred her. She still had nightmares sometimes about seeing her dad like that.

The next photo showed Gran holding Lilia on her patio, and Nina sitting on the step below them. Nina had been looking down, her face stained with tears. Gran had plastered a smile on her face for the photo, Nina remembered that day. That was the day she moved in with Gran.

She had hated Lilia that day. She had wished Lilia wasn't ever born, she knew her parents would have been alive if Lilia wasn't ever in the equation.

Nina didn't even warm up to Lilia until she was fourteen. That was when Lilia found Nina crying and Lilia had hugged her, saying that she loved Nina, even though she was positive Nina hated her. Nina couldn't believe she said that, and she told Lilia she loved her to death.

Nina closed her photo book, not wanting to see the funeral photos that were next. She had put them in the back, so she wouldn't ever have to see then when she searched it.

Nina bounced her bed, and picked her book up, gently placing it on her bookshelf. She adjusted it slightly, making sure it wasn't going to fall. The book was quite wide, and her shelf wasn't, so many times it fell. It annoyed her, defiantly when it fell during the night.

One Direction started to fill the air, and Nina ran over to her phone, picking it up quickly. At the moment, One Direction was her favorite band, Harry Styles being her favorite. She just loved his curly hair, it was so adorable on him.

"Hello?" Nina asked into the phone, leaning against the wall. She could hear the other person sobbing on other line. She hadn't recognized the number.

"Nina, thank goodness you picked up! Delaney's gone!"

* * *

_Cliffhanger, sort of. So, what do you think so far? Not much emotional in this chapter, I tried to add more in, but it just didn't work correctly. It was mostly just to show you Nina's past life, and her current life. I was originally going to explain it all, but I figured the photos were a nicer way. Next chapter will be up when I finish the story up! I am on Chapter 19 as of 1/14/13._

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	2. Chapter 1

_Tittle, I almost finished the story! So I figured since I am almost done, I can start updating this regularly! I think I will update it every Monday and Saturday, but I'm not sure! I am going to try to have a regular schedule though! Okay, let us continue!_

_... The line won't add unless I type here... Wheeee._

* * *

_~ Sister to sister we will always be, a couple of nuts off the family tree. ~_

_ ~ Unknown ~_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Nina quietly sat at the police station, fidgeting with her hands as the clock ticked from behind her. The ticking was making her even more nervous, it slowed time down. Lilia sat behind her, mimicking Nina almost identically.

They had both been called down to the police station, for questioning about Delaney's disappearance. She had no idea why they were questioning her nine-year old sister, did they really believe she would be a part of it?

"Nina Martin?" Someone called out, forcing Nina to look up. A police officer stood in front of her, holding a clipboard to his chest. "Come with me, please."

Nina slowly got up, and followed the officer into a closed-off room. There were no windows, only a mirror, which she knew was really a one-way window. Nina wasn't stupid, and even stupid people could figure that out. Movies showed that all the time.

The police officer closed the door, and gestured to a seat across from him. Nina quickly sat down, and glanced back at her hands, as he got his papers together.

"I'm Lieutenant Gearhart." The officer told Nina, looking over at her. He noticed how nervous she was, and calmly said "There is nothing to be worried about, Ms. Martin. This is a typical procedure that must be done, so we can figure out where Ms. Fitzgerald is." Nina nodded.

"Okay, so when was the last time you saw Delaney?" He asked her, taking his pencil from his pocket.

"I haven't seen her for a couple of days, we don't go to school anymore since we graduated, so we get to see each other as much…" Nina responded softly, not looking at the Lieutenant. She hated talking to older adults she didn't knew, it was awkward and uncomfortable.

"I see. What did you guys do last time you saw her?" Lieutenant Gearhart asked her.

"We went shopping at the mall. She seemed fine, if that's what you mean…" Nina replied, fidgeting a bit less. This wasn't too bad. They weren't accusing her, which is what she thought would happen.

The Lieutenant wrote some stuff on his clipboard, and looked back over at Nina. There wasn't much for him to ask her, since she hadn't seen Delaney that recently.

"Last question. Do you know anyone who doesn't like her? Or does Delaney have any enemies?"

Nina shook her head quickly, and the Lieutenant let her leave. Nina swiftly ran out of the room, and back into the room she was in before. Lilia was gone, she figured they took her to be questioned already.

_Is it even legal to question a nine-year old about a kidnapping? _

Nina went over to the snack machines, and took out her wallet. She was starving, they had been at the station for three hours already, making it nearly midnight. She was surprised Lilia hadn't fallen asleep, Nina was ready to fall over.

Once she managed to find a dollar worth of change, she went over to the coffee machine, and bought herself an espresso. She waited for the machine to pour it, and leaned against it, closing her eyes.

She was so concerned for Delaney, things like this never happened around her. How could she be here one minute, and just be gone the next? It didn't seem like it was possible!

The machine beeped loudly, and Nina stood up straight, taking it cautiously. She took a sip, and smiled to herself. She loved coffee so much, and it always woke her up. It's what she needed right now, a boost.

Nina noticed a TV not far from her, so she walked over, plopping onto the couch. This police station wasn't too shabby. She continued to drink her espresso and watch was on the TV, until Lilia walked back over.

Lilia poked Nina's shoulder, and Nina turned her head, grinning at Lilia.

"You ready to go, Lil?" Nina asked her, the coffee already giving her the energy she needed. Lilia nodded once, smiling back at her big sister. She looked up to Nina, she wanted to be just like her when she grew up. She was smart, beautiful, and silly. That's everything Lilia wanted to be.

Nina got off the couch, and took her sister's hand, stepping over to the open door, and walking outside. It was completely silent, other than the quiet chirping of crickets. Lilia giggled, and Nina led her to her car.

For her sixteenth birthday, Gran had gotten Nina a red Jeep, something she always dreamed of having. She always told Gran how amazing it would be to own such a car, how free you would feel. So Gran saved her money up, and got it for her. She had been so surprised that July morning.

She missed living with Gran, but she didn't regret moving out. Gran was becoming older, and Lilia was too much for her to handle. And Nina was growing up as well, she needed to start living her life.

Lilia let go of Nina's hand, and got into the backseat, buckling herself afterwards. Nina did the same in the driver's seat.

"Ready?" Nina asked, looking at her sister through the mirror. Lilia nodded, and Nina began driving towards her house.

"Hey Nina?" Lilia asked, as Nina drove.

"Yes?"

"For Delaney, why don't you hire Fabian Rutter? He is famous for things like disappearances." Lilia said. She had read about him in the newspaper, she thought he was amazing. He was Nina's age, and doing his job better than a forty-year old!

"The police got it, I'm sure Delaney will be found soon." Nina responded. She didn't even know who this 'Fabian Rutter' was.

* * *

_Not too bad of a chapter, a bit of a filler, telling you the situation, and the bond with Lilia. I just love that name, I randomly thought of it! I didn't even know it was a name xD Any who, hope you enjoyed, next update should be Monday, if I decide on that plan!_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	3. Chapter 2

~ Mysteries are feminine; they like to veil themselves but still want to be seen and divined. ~

~ Karl Wilhelm Friedrich Schlegel ~

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After put Lilia to bed, Nina decided to do some research on Fabian. What did she have to lose? She had become pretty interested in finding out who the boy was.

Nina brought her laptop over to her beanbag, and sat down, waiting patiently to start up. It sometimes took a bit, her computer wasn't new. She had it since she was thirteen, nearly six years ago. But it was enough, it wasn't that slow. It just wasn't as fast as the new ones.

Once her laptop started, she clicked onto Chrome, and typed in 'Fabian Rutter' under Google. As soon as she searching his name, hundreds of articles popped up. She decided to click on the first one, she wasn't going to scroll through all the listings. The article she clicked on was a biography.

_Fabian Rutter was born in Liverpool, England, nearly nineteen years ago to Michelle and Carlisle Rutter. He showed interest in solving mysteries at a very young age, being able to easily crack the cases within 'The Hardy Boys' and 'Nancy Drew'. _

_As he grew older, he got even more interested in 'sleuthing' around. In high school, he was chosen to take an elite class at a nearby university, which trained him for more complicated detective work. After this course, he decided to take a go at real-life cases, instead of the ones inside his books._

_One of the first mysteries he ever solved was finding a child, named Madeline Parker. He had learned that she went missing through the news, and decided to look into the disappearance. Eventually, using all the clues he found, Rutter found Parker locked up in her stepfather's basement._

_Rutter went on to solve many other cases, including finding lost chambers that were thought to be nonexistent. He also discovered a few fossils as well, knowing where to look, just by the clues he found along the way._

_Rutter currently lives in Liverpool. When we interviewed him, he told us "I'm taking a break of solving mysteries, just for a bit. But if people need my help, I'm never going to say no"._

_So, what do you think of Fabian Rutter? Leave your thoughts in the comments below!_

Nina felt a bit inspired after reading the article, the guy was only nineteen, just like her. And he was so accomplished, he was finding missing people left and right, as well as hidden treasures! Nina only dreamed of being able to do that, she loved mysteries!

Nina exited the article, and decided to check on another one. The clicked the one right under it. The title read 'Finding Jessica Lynn".

_Jessica Lynn, now fourteen, had been missing for nearly four years, vanishing after heading on her way to school. But Fabian Rutter, a young, talented detective, was able to put the pieces together, and get Jessica home. _

_"My mother used to talk about Jessica," Rutter commented. "Who knew four years later, I would be the one who found her after all this time."_

_Jessica had been kidnapped by a local, but she had managed to flee. But she had suffered a major head injury, so she was unable to find her way back home. She couldn't even remember her name. She was eventually put into a hospital, miles and miles away from her family._

_When she got better, her memories never came back. She still had no clue who she was. So she had no choice but to be sent to a local orphanage, where she stayed for about three years._

_"It's was a bit difficult finding her," Rutter explained. "They had no record of her, I thought she was murdered. But I had decided to check a few orphanages just in case, and I'm so glad I did."_

_After returning home, Jessica gradually got her memories back, the familiar surroundings sending them back to her. Jessica couldn't be more thankful for Rutter._

_"Without him, I wouldn't have ever seen my family again. And even though it look four years, I'm just glad to be home."_

_Fabian Rutter is truly a miracle worker. Who will he help next?_

Nina looked at the date on the article, it was about a year ago. She remembered hearing about Jessica Lynn, but she never knew she had been found. She was glad for her, and astonished Fabian was the one who found her. He really was talented.

Nina searched through a few more articles, and couldn't find anything on how to contact him. He could easily find Delaney, way faster than the police ever could. He was obviously skilled in his profession.

She also remembered that the first article, the most current, said he was taking a break. He said he would still help, but Nina wouldn't want to put a burden on someone who did so much work. Though she was desperate to find Delaney.

Nina closed her laptop, and placed it on her dresser. She then laid down, pulling the blankets over her, and shut her light off.

She just really hoped the police found her alive and well, she already missed her best friend.

* * *

_End of the chapter! Woo! What do you think? Tell me in the comments :)_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	4. Chapter 3

~ Mystery creates wonder and wonder is the basis of man's desire to understand. ~

~ Neil Armstrong ~

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A week had passed, and Delaney was still missing. The police had searched everyone for the smallest of hints, but absolutely nothing was found. This was going to be a complex case, someone had obviously done this on purpose.

Nina was freaking out, she thought Delaney would be back by now. She was beginning to think something really bad was going on, and that there was a chance of her maybe… being dead.

Nina sighed, and got out of bed. She needed to figure this out herself, the police weren't doing enough. That's why Delaney wasn't home. If she had found Fabian, this would have been so much easier. But she didn't, so she would have to find Delaney herself.

After quickly getting dressed, Nina fixed her messy hair, and went downstairs. Lilia was at school already, Nina had been up earlier to help her. But she had went back to bed, exhausted.

She took the phone off of the stand, and dialed Delaney's home number.

"Hello?" Delaney's mom whispered into the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Fitzgerald… I was wondering if maybe… I forgot some things at your house, could I come and get them?" Nina asked her kindly. She wasn't going to tell her that she was looking for clues, she knew Delaney's mom would never allow that to happen. She tended to be very strict.

"Sure, Nina. Come anytime." Her mom replied, hanging up the phone without a goodbye. Nina knew her mom was going through a tough time, her daughter was missing. Nina couldn't even imagine if she had a daughter, and she went missing. Or even Lilia, she would be so depressed if Lilia ever disappeared.

She put the phone back on the stand, and Nina headed out, deciding to walk over to Delaney's house. She was only a few houses away, that's why Nina had moved there in the first place. They could now easily walk to each other's houses.

Nina finally reached the door, and knocked on it lightly. Mrs. Fitzgerald didn't open the door at first, but right before Nina was going to knock again, she opened it.

Mrs. Fitzgerald looked like a mess. Her hair was all messy, and she was wearing an old robe to cover her worn-out pajamas. Nina smiled slightly, and she let her in.

"Morning, Nina." Mrs. Fitzgerald greeted her softly, giving a small smile back.

"Morning. I'll just go grab my things…" Nina whispered, heading upstairs to Delaney's room.

Nina walked in slowly, looking around her friend's room. It was completely tidy, everything was in the right place. Delaney never cleaned her room, her mom must had cleaned it. She was a bit of a slob.

Nina remembered all the countless nights they spent in here, watching all their favorite movies on her small TV, and playing a variety of board games on her pink, fluffy rug. She remembered how they used to play dress-up when they were little, having their own little fashion shows.

She didn't want to make a mess, so Nina started looking for clues cautiously. There had to be some sort of clue about her disappearance somewhere, she doubted the policemen checked her room. They were probably checking all the wrong places.

Drawer after drawer, Nina couldn't find anything. It was just Delaney's stuff, nothing that shouldn't have been there. But eventually Nina knocked down a bunch of journals, and a piece of crinkled paper fell out from one of them. She put the journals back, and grabbed the paper. She opened it slowly, maybe it was what she was looking for.

The paper didn't even have English on it. They were some sort of symbols that Nina didn't recognize. Maybe this was a clue!

Nina smiled to herself, holding it up.

"Nina, did you find what you were looking for?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked suddenly, walking into the room. How long had Nina been searching? Luckily, she already put everything back. She quickly put the paper in her back pocket.

"Nope, I guess I didn't leave anything here, I thought I did. Sorry for the trouble." Nina responded, going past Delaney's mom, and walking back outside.

Once she got outside, Nina began to walk to her house, and took out the slip of paper once more. She opened it, trying to see if she could figure it out.

The only thing she could recognize was that it was ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. When she was little, her mom had her in an Egyptian course at the library, where they got to write their names in hieroglyphics. She didn't remember what the symbols meant, but she was sure the paper spelled something out.

Nina walked back into her house, and looked at the clock. Lilia was going to get out of school in fifteen minutes, she had to go pick her up!

Nina quickly put the paper in her pocket, and rushed back out of the door, straight into her car.

* * *

_Short, I know. There are a lot of chapters though, so don't worry! Like I said, over 20! Most I have ever done on FanFiction! I'm really trying to get a story that has a lot of reviews, like two hundred, or even three hundred! Those people are so lucky, it would be a dream to get that many! I'm not asking you to make it happen, but if it did, EEEP! I would probably explode from joy! _

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	5. Chapter 4

_Doesn't seem like the chapter was liked very much, I'm not sure why, but I apologize! I hope you find this chapter pleasing though, Fabian appears! But please review so I know what you didn't like, when I get hardly any reviews I don't know what you guys think._

* * *

~ If one is lucky, a solitary fantasy can totally transform one million realities. ~

~ Maya Angelou ~

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Nina, do we have to go to the library? It's so boring!" Lilia whined, as Nina drove the two of them over to the local library. Nina sighed, continuing to drive.

After finding the hieroglyphics yesterday in Delaney's room, she wanted to try to solve them, see what they meant. She was hoping it would lead her to some sort of answer about Delaney's disappearance. She didn't know why Egyptian hieroglyphics were possibly involved, but if they were, at least she would have some sort of clue.

"Because I need a few new cookbooks, and you love the library! That one boy is always there!" Nina said, with a slight smirk forming.

"Nina! I don't like him!" Lilia exclaimed, crossing her arms. A blush had played onto her cheeks. Lilia did have a crush on him, the ten-year old who always hung at the library. She used to have Nina take her on purpose, so she could see him.

Nina laughed, and parked the car. She swiftly took out her keys, and hopped out of the car. She went and opened the door for Lilia, whose blush had finally vanished. She jumped out, and the two headed into the library.

The library was nearly empty, there were only a few people around. Nina liked it this way, she didn't enjoy huge crowds. It just made getting the work done harder.

Lilia ran into the children's section, and Nina went over into the nonfiction section, looking until she got to a few hieroglyphic books. They were pretty big, and quite heavy, so Nina stumbled to a table, holding about five books.

She put them on the table carefully, and sat down. The books looked like they were never used, like nobody was ever interested in them. Everyone was only interested in vampires and werewolves at the moment, not the real wonders that occurred in life. Those things didn't exist, they were only fiction. But it seemed as if people didn't realize that.

Nina hated the 'Twilight' series. Throughout the movie, all she could think about was how stupid Bella was. She picked a vampire who was over one hundred years old, over a hot werewolf who had abs, and was actually Bella's age. In a way, Edward was a pedophile, a hundred year old going after a seventeen year old.

Delaney had loved the series. She always talked about how hot Robert Pattinson was, and how serious he always looked, which made him even hotter. At that time, Nina would whack her with a pillow of some sort, trying to shut her up.

Nina smiled slightly at the memory, and moved one of the books in front of her, opening to the table of contents. Most of the book seemed to be about the history behind it, but the last few pages had the alphabet, as well as a few other symbols. She turned to it, and took out the piece of paper, trying to decode it.

Fabian Rutter had gone to the library that day, ready to find some more mystery novels to read. Sure, he was solving real cases, but sometimes reading mystery books were better. Not all his cases turned out well.

While he walked to the mystery section, he couldn't help but see a girl who looked his age, looking through some sort of Egyptian-looking book. He glanced at her for a second, she was beautiful. She had long, curly dirty blonde hair that flowed over her shoulders. He could see she had green eyes, which matched her hair brilliantly.

He stepped a bit closer, and saw that she was also looking at a slip of paper, with a few symbols on it.

_She's trying to decode hieroglyphics… _

Fabian had seen those symbols before, he was sure of it. He quickly took out his phone, and scrolled through the multiple Egyptian books he owned. He was very intrigued by Egyptian mythology and such, it was a true mystery he could never solve.

He tapped one of the books, which was already on the page he was looking for.

_It means 'Chosen One'…_

Fabian could see the girl struggling to find the answer, and he decided to tell her, going over and tapping her shoulder lightly.

The girl turned and stared at him, smiling slightly. She thought he was cute, real cute. But he seemed familiar, and she couldn't seem to figure out why.

"So, I see you're studying hieroglyphics?" Fabian asked her, sitting in the chair beside her. The girl nodded, unsure if she should show him the paper. But he answered her before she could make up her mind.

"That piece of paper there, that means 'Chosen One', if you were wondering. I saw it from where I was standing, and I had seen those symbols before." Fabian responded. "Please don't think I'm a stalker, I just really like hieroglyphics!"

The girl giggled, and decided to introduce herself.

"If you were wondering, my name's Nina." She stated clearly, smiling over at him. He smiled brightly back at her, her smile was gorgeous.

"Well, I'm Fabian Rutter, Detective Extraordinaire!"

* * *

_Bwah, these chapters are hardly reaching two pages on Word. I remember when my chapters used to be like 2,000 words! But then again, those stories were hardly understandable *_* Like seriously. So any who, hope you enjoyed!_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello guise! I just wanted to add, if you haven't seen my announcement, I will be more on Wattpad, but I haven't disappeared from here! I actually already have a new story up my sleve ;) But yeah, you can find me on Wattpad as WonderlandSpade ! :)_

* * *

~ Action may not always bring happiness; but there is no happiness without action. ~

~ Benjamin Disraeli ~

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Fabian Rutter?! He is the one I had looked for! And my goodness, he is really cute…_

Nina gazed at him in shock, trying to take it all in. She had been looking for him for a week, and now here he was, sitting right next to her, with a huge smile on his face! How in the world was this happening? This was just pure luck!

"You okay, Nina?" Fabian asked, noticing she didn't say anything after he goofily exclaimed who he was. He was pretty sure she knew who he was, and that's why she looked so shocked.

"Um, yeah! I am! I was just… thinking! And thank you for translating this for me, really!" Nina replied, putting the paper back into her pocket, and closing the book carefully. She seemed a bit nervous now. Maybe it was wrong of him to say who he was.

But she would have found out eventually.

"No problem, it's what I do. But if I may ask, where did you get that? People really don't use hieroglyphics anymore, and it seems recent…" Fabian questioned her. He wanted to know more, was there another mystery for him to solve?

"It's a long story." Nina commented, looking at him. Fabian smiled again.

"I have time."

Nina smiled back, and nodded slightly. He was a detective, and she wanted to have him help, it made sense to tell him what this was all about.

"So about a week ago, my best friend, Delaney, disappeared. Both my sister and I have been questioned, along with many others, but the police have yet to find anything themselves. So I decided to look myself, and I found that piece of paper there. I thought it maybe had something to do with her disappearance, but I really have no idea how 'Chosen One' would relate to all this."

"That wasn't too long," Fabian replied. Nina rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, maybe if you let me help, we could really find out what happened, and find your friend. I am an expert at this." He had a bit of a smirk on his face at the end, causing Nina to giggle once more.

"I was actually trying to contact you about this! This is wicked… But yes, that would be amazing!" Nina exclaimed. They were finally going to get to the bottom of this!

"Okay, let me give you my number then, Nina. And I am in the phone book, if you didn't know." Fabian chuckled, taking his phone out. Nina had never checked there, she figured it would have been online. But she guessed wrong.

Nina handed Fabian her phone, and she took his. They both entered their numbers into each other's phone, then swapped back.

"I would start searching now, but I actually have a family event to go to." Fabian stated, getting up from his chair. "But call me tomorrow morning, we can start on this."

Nina nodded, and watched Fabian walk out of the library.

He talked so professionally! He was only nineteen, yet he talked like he was in his young thirties! But it didn't matter, she had the famous Fabian Rutter helping her now, she was going to find her friend!

Nina got up, and left the books there, grabbing a random cookbook as she walked to the children's section. She hated having to lie to Lilia, but she wasn't going to have her get involved in what she was doing.

Lilia was sitting on the floor alone, playing with a dollhouse the library kept there. Nina used to play with it when she was little, and her parents took her here. Her mom used to play with her. She missed those times.

"Lil, time to go. I found the perfect cookbook!" Nina declared, causing Lilia to look at her. She looked at the cookbook in her sister's hand, and laughed. It was a dessert book, for making cakes. Her favorite!

"Yay, cake!" Lilia shouted, standing up quickly. Nina looked at the book in her hands, and smiled. Of course she would grab a dessert book.

They both walked over to the front desk, and Nina checked the book out, and walked out of the library along with Lilia.

"So, can we make the cake today?" Lilia asked, as they walked to Nina's car.

"Sure, but we will have to stop at the store. I don't have any cake things. Why don't you find a cake you like while we drive?" Nina questioned back, handing Lilia the book as she opened the car door for her. Lilia smiled, nodded multiple times.

Nina closed the door, and got in on the correct side, driving to the store.

* * *

While Lilia sought out the ingredients, Nina couldn't stop thinking about Fabian. And not about the detective part of him, just Fabian. He had been so nice to her, and just jumped in and helped.

Was Nina already falling for the boy, even though they hardly talked? Nina shook the thought out of her head, she couldn't be falling for him. They were only going to have a business sort of relationship. Or maybe they would become close friends, while they tried to solve this odd mystery.

"Nina, I have everything!" Lilia yelled, shooting Nina from her thoughts. She looked at her sister, and then back at the cart. It was filled to the prim with stuff, and lot of them being different toys, and different pink-colored clothes.

"Lilia, you know we can't get all this stuff…" Nina said, looking to see all the ingredients on the bottom of the cart. "You can pick one toy and one shirt, but that's it. We still have to buy the ingredients."

Lilia sighed, and took out most of the toys, leaving only a Barbie doll. She also took out all the clothes, other than a sparkly pink shirt.

"Can I see the recipe?" Nina questioned, wanting to make sure they had everything. Lilia nodded, and handed it to her. Nina went down the list, they were only missing cocoa powder.

Nina went into the right aisle, and quickly grabbed the cocoa powder, returning over to Lilia and the cart.

"Okay, now we have everything! Let's go make a cake!" Nina said happily, pushing the cart fast. Lilia laughed, and ran after Nina, both of them heading towards the checkout line.

They loved hanging out with each other.

* * *

_Three pages xD Titter! I win! Any who, this story is about six thousand words at the moment, I want it to be so much bigger! It's only about a thousand words per chapter, that isn't good enough! I'm really trying to extend the chapters as much as I can, so they still sound good! I know word count is only a number, but I really want a nice, lengthy story! My biggest story was only 21,817 words, with fifteen chapters! A regular novel nearly has around 100,000… I must strive for more description!_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	7. Chapter 6

_This story seems to be very... Disliked I believe the word is? I usually get more reviews, so I am starting to wonder if the story is just THAT bad. Cause I just shifted back into first-person after a third-person disaster, so this story could be terrible as well.. Which sucks cause I did still work hard on it. You guys need to give me advice here! When you get nothing, it's usually cause your story is THAT bad! So help me out here! :3_

* * *

~ A pessimist sees the difficulty in every opportunity; an optimist sees the opportunity in every difficulty.

~ Winston Churchill ~

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Nina was just about to call Fabian, when her phone blared her 'One Direction' ringtone. She took it off her dresser, and saw it was the boy himself. She laughed to herself, and quickly picked it up before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" Nina asked into her phone.

"Hello Nina!" Fabian exclaimed on the other end, seeming very happy. But it soon dialed down. "I was wondering if you could come to my apartment later, so we could try to get deeper into your friend's disappearance."

"That would be fine… But I have no idea where you live." Nina said, laughing slightly.

Fabian chuckled. "I'll text you the address, it's not far from the library we met at. Come whenever you can."

"Okay, thanks. See you later."

"Bye, Nina."

Nina hung up her phone, and put it into her pocket. She also put the paper with the hieroglyphics on it in her pocket as well, in case she needed it. She had no idea where they were going to start.

Since Lilia was at school, Nina decided to go straight to Fabian's apartment. Lilia got off in three hours, she didn't have that much time. She had no idea how long it would take to get to his place.

As Nina put on her shoes, her phone buzzed, signaling that Fabian sent her the address of his building. She took it back out, and examined the text.

_Fallen Meadows apartment complex, first building. Second floor, room twenty-three._

She knew where that was, she had gone there for Lilia, one of her friends lived there. It was a while ago, but she knew it wasn't far. It was only about ten minutes away.

* * *

Nina parked next to the first building in the complex, taking her phone and getting out. It was one of the nicer buildings, and it was decorated all around with different colored flowers. There were also a few smaller bushes, which had a few buds on them.

Nina walked to the door, and stepped inside. She couldn't get passed the next door, she had to have Fabian buzz her in. She went down the list of people, and finally pressed the button for Fabian's apartment.

"Nina?" He questioned through his speaker, which was in his apartment upstairs.

"Yep!" Nina replied, and the speaker made a beep, unlocking the door. She opened it and stepped into the complex, walking up the stairs slowly. She wonder why there wasn't an elevator, what if someone was wheelchair-bound? Were they just screwed?

Fabian had opened the door, and was waiting for her outside of it. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He moved out of the way and let Nina in, following her afterwards. He closed the door, and it automatically locked.

Fabian's apartment was very big, very spacious. The room she was in was decorated wonderfully, it seemed as if another girl had done it. She also noticed a few boxes by the door, with 'Joy' labeled on them.

Fabian noticed her looking, and quickly mentioned "Those are my ex-girlfriend's. She has yet to take them."

"It's none of my business." Nina commented, looking away from them. She wondered what happened to them.

Fabian gestured for her to follow him, and they both walked into a room, which looked like a study. There was a huge bookcase, full of different mystery books and such. There were also a few Egyptian mythology books that Nina had seen before.

There was also a desk, which was cluttered with different papers, which tumbled over his computer. He did all of his work in here, this is where he lived. He hardly slept in his bedroom, half of the time he fell asleep right at his desk, going through different cases.

"Okay, so all we know about your friend now, is that in her room she had a slip of paper that only said 'Chosen One', which was in hieroglyphics…" Fabian pondered, sitting in the chair at his desk. He had already brought a chair over for Nina, before she arrived. She sat next to him. "Maybe there is a fingerprint on the paper?"

"Yeah, but I've handled it so many times, I think I would have ruined that…" Nina mumbled, forgetting all about that. She should have worn gloves when searching through everything, so she didn't tamper anything.

"Worth a shot." Fabian replied, not penalizing her.

Nina took the paper from her pocket, she had folded it up. She handed it to him, and he took out some sort of kit. He opened it up carefully, and set everything out on the desk, after moving the papers away.

"Okay, I need your fingerprints, so I know which ones are yours." Fabian said, handing her an ink pad, as well as two slips of paper. She nodded, opening it.

"Have one paper have your left fingerprints, and the other your right. It'll be easier that way." Fabian mentioned, as he started searching for prints.

Nina marked her fingers with ink, doing as he said. After she finished, she slid them over to him, using her wrist since her fingers were inked.

"Where's your bathroom?" Nina asked, holding her fingers up. Fabian glanced at her, laughing.

"Straight across." Fabian told her, going back to his work. Nina got up, and went to his bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Nina washed her hands thoroughly, and then dried them off. The towels were extremely soft, her towels at home weren't at all. One time, one of her towels actually cut her slightly. She had to throw it away, as well as many others. Gran eventually bought her some decent ones, but none of them were as soft as the ones Fabian had.

While Nina pondered about the towels, Fabian couldn't find any fingerprints, other than Nina's. There should have been others, so he knew whoever else handled it, must have had gloves on. This made it even more suspicious.

Nina walked back into the room, and noticed his kit was already away. How fast was he able to figure it out?

"Find anything?" Nina asked him, sitting back down. He shook his head.

"There should have been other prints, but there isn't anything. They had to have worn gloves." Fabian responded, turning his computer on. "So I guess now, we should just try to figure out what this 'Chosen One' thing is referring to."

Nina watched him as he scrolled through the pages, he seemed uninterested with the results. He eventually rephrased 'Chosen One' to 'Chosen One Egyptian'. That got him different results, and he clicked on the first one.

As he read, he said "The 'Chosen One' involves the Gods Anubis and Amneris, making some sort of agreement."

"What kind of agreement?" Nina asked him, looking over at his computer screen.

"It doesn't say, sadly." Fabian responded, clicking off it. He went down the search page, and hit another article.

_Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, an Egyptian mystery. Crazy, or real?_

The two of them both read it to themselves quickly.

"So, she was thought to be some sort of 'Chosen One'?" Nina questioned, her eyes wandering back over to Fabian, who was still staring at the screen. He seemed annoyed, he wasn't finding the information he needed.

"Yes, but she just died, two weeks ago, and there is nothing else about it." Fabian mumbled, turning his computer off. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	8. Chapter 7

_Okay, so if this story wasn't finished, I would probably not be updating :P But it is done, so I might as well keep posting. I can see that this story was written greatly compared to my others, so it makes sense. But wasn't 'One Secret You Have To Keep' in 3rd POV? I might change it in the sequel. But also, once more, my wattpad is 'WonderlandSpade', find me there for my 1D story 'A Lucky Chance'! :) And I also see this story rushed, even with the multiple chapters. I think the problem is the lack of emotion, description, and action. But oh wellz, I'm not going to rewrite the ENTIRE thing._

_Also, due to the fact I posted my last one-shot at three in the morning, not many people were able to see it. Fabina of course, and I used it to show that I do have the ability for description xD Check it out on my profile, it's called 'Crossing Paths'. I actually enjoyed that one xD_

* * *

~ The loss of life [is] irreplaceable. ~

~ Dan Quayle ~

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Remember, Delaney's mom is coming home tomorrow, we have to leave it exactly how it was before we walked in." Nina whispered over to Fabian, both of them standing in front of Delaney's house. They were looking for more clues in Delaney's room, and today was the perfect day, her mom was out of town for some program. Nina had a key that Delaney gave her.

"I know, Nina." Fabian answered, smiling. He had broken into many places before, his job required him to.

"Oh yeah, duh." Nina responded, smiling back. She walked over to the front door, and quickly opened it, walking inside. Fabian followed behind her. "Her room is upstairs."

The two of them headed upstairs, and right into Delaney's room. Her room was still perfect-looking, as if it came right out of a magazine. The smell of fragrances now filled the air, Delaney's mom must have done that right before she left.

Fabian searched over by her desk, and Nina inspected near her bed. She was almost positive she didn't miss anything, but Fabian had wanted to make sure. He said sometimes a clue is hidden in plain sight, so we don't look for it. He also said it was a bit of reverse psychology, because people tend to look right past them.

Nina couldn't find anything though, nothing was in plain sight. And if it was, Delaney's mom would have probably gotten rid of it, or moved it away. She sighed. "Find anything Fabian?"

"No, I think the note you found was it…" Fabian trailed on, looking over at the window. He walked over to it, and opened it. When you opened Delaney's window, there was a small balcony, which led over to the roof. Their roof was flat, so Delaney kept chairs on it. She and Nina sat there many times before.

Fabian looked over at Nina, and then stepped on to the small balcony. Nina wondered what he was doing, and followed after him. He had already walked over to the roof, and was now sitting in one of the chairs. It was dark outside.

"What are you doing?" Nina giggled, going over, and sitting in the chair next to him. He shrugged, he just saw an opportunity, and took it. That was what he did for everything. If he could take it, he did.

They both looked up at the stars, watching as they twinkled in the night sky.

"Hey Fabian?" Nina asked suddenly, continuing to watch the stars.

"Yeah Nina?"

"Do you think Delaney… might be dead?"

Fabian looked over at her, frowning slightly. How could she be so pessimistic like that? Within the whole time he had known her, she always seemed cheery and _optimistic_.

"Nina, why are you thinking like that? Don't think so negatively like that." He responded.

"Sorry, it's kind of… Automatic." Nina replied, looking down at her hands. She played with the edges of her purple hoodie.

"Automatic?"

Nina nodded. "My parents both died when I was only ten, so I'm kind of prone to act pessimistically…"

"I'm so sorry Nina, I had no idea… What happened?" He asked her, hoping he wasn't invading her privacy. He hated when people did that to him, and they wanted to know everything about him. But he truly wanted to know what happened, she was becoming his friend, one of his only friends.

Even though Fabian solved all these cool cases, nobody really stuck around long enough to know him. They all thought he was too much of a nerd, and some sort of workaholic. He only worked hard so he could get the job done, many times someone's life was on the line.

"My sister, Lilia… My mom died giving birth to her. And I guess my father couldn't handle it, because I found him dead in the bathroom three weeks later, with an empty pill bottle right next to him…" Nina whispered, she didn't mind him asking, but the subject bothered her. She sniffed quietly, a stray tear cascading off her cheek.

Fabian hadn't expected that answer. He expected maybe her Mom and Dad died in an accident of some sort, such as a car. Or maybe they had both become sick, and they died from that. But the reasons she gave weren't predictable.

Fabian hadn't noticed that she had started crying, he felt ashamed that he did that. He knew he wasn't the reason, but he brought the subject up, and it wasn't his business.

He gestured for her to sit on his lap, and she obliged, crying into his chest. He put his arms around her tightly, rocking slightly to try to calm her down.

"I-I never went to their g-graves again after their f-funeral…" Nina cried. "I w-wanted to go back, b-but I can't…"

Fabian didn't respond, and just let her cry. He understood sometimes you just needed to let your emotions escape, not hold them back. But he really didn't have any to hide, he didn't have a bad life. He had all he could ask for.

She calmed down a bit after a while, but she didn't move, and Fabian kept his arms around her.

"Nina, when we get Delaney home, I'll take you to see your parents. You need to, and you won't be alone if I take you. You shouldn't bring your sister with you…"

Nina nodded, sniffling once more.

"Thank you, Fabian."

* * *

_Aww, small Fabina moment! Yes, I know all of you were just waiting for some type of cute moment ^_^ But I mustache you a question, I will not shave it for later (see what I did that :P). Do my stories seem all the same to you? Like when he rocked her, I know Fabian rocked Nina in 'Fear'. But do you think that's okay? Do you think all my stories connect? Please tell me what you think about that, it would mean a lot!_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	9. Chapter 8

~ Action is the real measure of intelligence. ~

~ Napoleon Hill ~

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

After Fabian walked Nina home and met Lilia, Fabian returned to Delaney's house, he wanted to see if maybe she had one of those secret compartments in her closet, which he had forgotten to check for.

He didn't need a key, he kept a bobby pin in his pocket, and it opened the door right away. The house defiantly needed a better lock on its door. He opened the door quietly, and stepped back inside, turning on a light.

Fabian went up the stairs softly, not wanting to have the neighbors suspicious. He was sure the neighbors knew Nina, but they didn't know him. He just hoped nobody noticed him pick the lock, and go right in.

Fabian turned on Delaney's light, and walked straight over to her closet. His prediction was correct, there was a tiny door on the side of the wall. It was stuck, and he had to tug on it multiple times before it opened up. He nearly fell over, but caught himself.

Inside the door, there was only an envelope. He took it out, something was rumbling inside it. He quickly opened it, and emptied it into his hand.

A locket had fallen out of the envelope that looked familiar to him.

_Oh yes, the 'Eye of Horus'! Duh._

Another Egyptian thing, he was sure that these had to do with Delaney's disappearance. But all of this seemed unreal, this stuff was all from the past.

Fabian heard music coming from outside, and looked out the window.

_Shoot! That must be Delaney's mom! She must have come back early…_

Fabian closed the small door back up, hoping it would stay in place. It took a few tries, but it did. He quickly rushed out of the closet, and closed its door, trying to think of the safest route out of the house was, without getting caught.

_The roof!_

Of course, the answer was right in front of him. He could just go out the window, and close it behind him, and go straight to the roof! There were only two floors to the house, he would be able to make it. He had jumped from farther heights before.

Fabian quickly opened the window once Delaney's mom pulled into the garage, and went onto the small balcony, closing it softly. He then made his way down to the roof, he realized the jump he had to take was farther than he thought.

But if he stayed there, he would be caught, sent to prison for trespassing and breaking in. And then he couldn't solve Nina's mystery, or locate Delaney.

He had to take it, there were no ladders around, and he wasn't going to have Nina help. He didn't have time for that either, he would end up caught by that time. He would have to deal with whatever consequence he ended up with.

Fabian took a deep breath, went to the side of the roof, and hopped down, landing straight on his feet. But the weight of his impact caused him to fall over, injuring his right ankle. He yelped nearly inaudibly, and stood back up. He rolled his jeans up slightly, to see his ankle turning a dark purple.

_Just what I need, a bruised ankle. _

Fabian was going to originally call a cab and leave, but he decided to trudge towards Nina's, so he could show her the locket, which was in his pocket.

Biting his lip on each step, Fabian eventually reached Nina's front door. He knocked on it softly, hoping he wouldn't be waking Lilia up. He had no idea what time it was, he had tried to check his phone, and it was dead.

Nina came to the door and opened it, noticing Fabian's forehead was all sweaty, and that he had a pained look on his face.

"Fabian? What's wrong? I thought you were going home…" She whispered, looking at him worriedly.

"I'll explain… If you let me in." He responded gently, wanting to get the weight off his ankle.

"Of course!" Nina said, moving out of the way. He slowly walked inside, and Nina closed the door behind him, looking back at him. She noticed he was limping off his right foot. "Sit on the couch over there. I'm going to get you some ice."

He nodded and thanked her, and made his way to the couch, sitting on it. He put his back against the armrest, and put his leg on the couch, over a pillow. He winced, and rolled the bottom of his pants up again.

Nina got him a bag of ice, and came back into the room, gasping when she saw Fabian's swollen ankle. She handed him the ice.

"How did you do that?!" She exclaimed. "I think you may want to see a doctor…"

"I've had worse.' Fabian mentioned calmly. "And I jumped off Delaney's roof to get away…"

Nina looked at him blankly, confused on why he would be on Delaney's roof, after they left the house.

"I went back in, sometimes there are secret compartments in people's closets. Turns out, there was…" Fabian started, taking the locket out of his pocket, and handing it to Nina. She took it from him, and examined it closely. She never saw it before in her life, but it was so pretty. "But Delaney's mum came back early, so I had to go through the window and jump so I wouldn't get caught."

Nina frowned, and Fabian put the ice on his ankle. He grimaced slightly, and his face gradually turned back to normal. He looked over at Nina after.

"That's the 'Eye of Horus', Nina. I've seen it before, it has to do with the Gods we were looking at earlier, and it ties in with all this Egyptian stuff… I think her disappearance has to do with her being some sort of 'Chosen One'.

Nina took it all in. Originally, that was what Nina thought, but it didn't seem like it was a real-life answer. This all seemed like fiction, this mystery wasn't correct.

"I think so, too. But why would someone need her at this very moment?" Nina wondered, trying to make sense of it all.

"I don't know." Fabian mumbled. "Do you have any sort of painkillers? I don't want to be a pain in the ass, but it really hurts."

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Nina responded, going into her bathroom. Lilia had left her toothbrush on the sink, she had went to bed only minutes before Fabian arrived. She put it away, and took the medicine from the cabinet.

"This is going to make you tired…" Nina told him, as she walked back over. "You could stay over here, Fabian, if you need to. You are doing me a huge favor. And we are friends, right?" She asked, a small smile appearing across her face.

"That would be great, thank you. And of course we are." Fabian replied, smiling back slightly at her. He took the medication from her, and Nina got him a glass of water. Within ten minutes, Fabian fell asleep.

Nina went back over to her room, and saw Lilia standing there, her blanket in her hand.

"What's wrong, Lil?" She asked her, looking straight at her.

"Why is Fabian here? I saw him through my window, the knocking woke me up." Lilia whispered.

"Fabian was walking and hurt his ankle, our house was close to him, so he stopped by." Nina responded quickly, hoping her excuse was good enough for her bright, little sister.

"Did he take a walk after he met me?"

Nina nodded. Lilia nodded as well, and returned to bed.

Good, she wasn't caught.

* * *

_Yay, we are going even deeper in! By the way, this is chapter eight, and the story will be halfway done at chapter 13 (I believe)! So you aren't even halfway through yet! Not until chapter 13! That's is nearly double the length of my last story! Woo!_

_Sorry about the delay, was sick, and junk._

_Following my new rule here as well! If you review, I will send you a preview of the next chapter the same day! This story is completely done (actually, the last chapter isn't :P), so I am able to send the previews now! Woo!_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	10. Chapter 9

_Early update, thought you guys deserved it since I had just poofed xD But my update schedule is irregular again, so if you review, when you get your preview, I will tell you the update date, I should know by then, cause you'll get those tomorrow :)_

* * *

~ Success consists of going from failure to failure without loss of enthusiasm. ~  
~ Winston Churchill ~

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Three days after Fabian found the locket, the two decided to visit the library again, and research a bit more. They were finally getting somewhere.

Nina waited outside of the library, waiting for Fabian to come. She had put the locket on, so she wouldn't lose it. Nina lost things constantly, she was just that type of person.

Fabian's cab pulled up to the library, and he quickly got out. He now had a plastic shoe on his right ankle, which stopped him from bending it. He had eventually went to the doctor, Nina had forced him too. Turns out he really hurt his ankle, he was taking multiple medications for it.

Nina smiled at him, and Fabian walked over, returning it.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded, and they both walked into the library.

It was busy, unlike the day when they first met. That seemed like ages ago, yet it wasn't that long ago at all.

They both put their things down at the same table, and walked over to the Egyptian mythology section. Fabian surveyed the different titles, and Nina peered at the locket. She noticed there was some sort of latch, and she opened it. There was a picture, she couldn't recognize who it was. She closed it back up.

"There isn't anything here…" Fabian complained, looking over at Nina. She was still looking at the locket, so she looked back at him.

"Maybe since Sarah died recently, we could check the older newspapers? Maybe there is something in those?"

Fabian's face brighten up, and he whispered loudly "You genius!" Nina giggled, and they headed over to the archive that the library kept.

There were two boxes full of old newspaper, so each of them took one. They looked through them for quite a while, until Fabian stumbled across something that seemed interesting.

_There is more history around than you think. Only a few minutes away from an élite boarding school, lies the 'Frobisher-Smythe library', which was built more than a hundred years ago. No exact date was recorded. _

"Frobisher-Smythe… That's Sarah's last name!" Fabian exclaimed, showing the picture to Nina, along with the caption under it. "This is the perfect place to start looking!"

"Where is it though?" Nina asked, she had no idea what élite boarding school they were talking about. She hadn't heard of any boarding school near her.

"I know exactly where it is, it's only fifteen minutes away!"

"We better get going then!"

"The library isn't opened to the public, Fabes…" Nina said, the door was locked. The library seemed like it hadn't been opened for years.

"Then we will sneak in. And… Fabes? Already got a nickname for me, Martin?" Fabian questioned, smirking over at her. She blushed, his smirk was extremely attractive.

He chuckled, and took a bobby pin from her hair, and opened the door. She shook her head and grabbed it from him, and adjusted it back into her hair. They both walked in, coughing from the dust that was all around.

"Let's look around, shall we?" Fabian asked, coughing a few more times. Nina nodded, they had to leave the door shut, or people would know they were in there.

They began to look around, going through the different books and artifacts. It was like a museum that was being barricaded from the world. Had anyone actually stepped in the library in the last fifty years?

"Nina, check this out," Fabian shouted softly, waving his arms to catch her attention. She ran over. "It's a journal written by Robert Frobisher-Smythe… She could be Sarah's dad!" Nina smiled at how excited he was, she was excited to. They were even closer to Delaney!

Fabian flipped the journal opened, skipping through it until he found what he needed.

_The 'Chosen One's were decided many years ago, in the days where the Gods Anubis and Amneris were around. They made an agreement that every twenty-five years, the 'Chosen One' could rearrange the 'Cup of Ankh'. The 'Chosen One' is decided by their birthday. My daughter, Sarah, she is a 'Chosen One', her birthday falls on the first on the year, on the first hour. _

"So, if Delaney is the 'Chosen One', they must have taken her since that special day is arriving!" Fabian concluded. He flipped to the next day, where there were a bunch of days. "What do you know, the next 'special day' is next week!"

"We finally have something!" Nina exclaimed, hugging Fabian. He smiled and hugged her back tightly, this was exciting.

This mystery was unlike any mystery he ever solved before.

Interrupting the two's hug, the door slammed open.

* * *

_Wanted to write the last sentence better than I did, but I couldn't. Any who, cliffy! Titter to you xD Just kidding, it's not much of one._

_And remember, if you review, you get a preview of the next chapter! I shall send those tomorrow if you review tonight, and any other day, you should get it the same day, sometimes the next :P_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	11. Chapter 10

**_IMPORTANT!_**_ I have changed my username from 'JessIsTheBest' to 'Wizard of Wonderland', so please don't think I'm someone else, you may be confused xD This is because I want to have some sort of fan base, and why not do it by putting us all in a mystical, magical atmosphere? So if you are a fan, you are officially a 'Wonderland Wanderer'! Brilliant, isn't it? Now, I must say, I only thought of this because of 'Definition of a Writer', which I feel ashamed of... I mean, I seem to copy her with everything! Of course I've seen all that stuff before, but, ya know... But oh well, I wanted to have some sort of fan name anyway! Hehe..._

_Oh, and early update to celebrate all this stuff, woo!_

* * *

~ One thorn of experience is worth a whole wilderness of warning. ~  
~ James Russell Lowell ~

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The door slammed open, Nina and Fabian both dove behind the bookshelf, hoping whoever what there didn't find them. Nina fidgeted with her hands slightly, just like she had done at the police station. Fabian put his hands over hers, hoping it would help her relax.

She looked at his hands and smiled slightly, calming down a bit. She didn't like getting in trouble, being in trouble, or having anything to do with trouble. She was a good girl, and she liked being that way. Sure, she was a bit rebellious when she was with Delaney, but not usually.

Fabian peeked over, and saw the man walking around. He was defiantly older, he looked to be in his late sixties. He had blackish-grey hair, and his eyes were a lighter blue.

The man looked around the library, and Fabian hid himself back behind the bookshelf, staying with Nina. He peeked through the cracks of the bookshelf instead, so he could see what the man was doing.

The man had looked for the journal, and scoffed when it wasn't there. He knew other people were looking for it, he wasn't a fool.

"It's almost time!" The man shouted loudly, angrily walking out of the library, and slamming the door shut. Nina and Fabian both jumped slightly, he slammed the door quite hard.

"I think he is involved in the mystery, we need to follow him!" Fabian exclaimed, moving his hands off Nina's, and standing up. He offered his hand once more, and she stood up, and they both ran outside.

The man was walking pretty slowly, which was good for the two. If he was going fast, it would be harder to keep track of him. They walked far behind him, so he wouldn't notice them.

Nina and Fabian were both still holding hands, but neither of them said anything about it.

The man seemed to be going towards the boarding school that they learned about earlier. It really was only a few minutes away from the library! Fabian was sure that would be handy at some point.

"Where do you think he's going?" Nina asked suddenly, as they quietly walked behind the mysterious man. Nina thought the guy looked creepy, he seemed really old, but yet, not that old at all. She didn't know how to describe it.

"I think he might work at the school," Fabian responded, continuing to walk. "For our sake, I hope he is. We'd be able to find again if we needed to."

The man stopped in front of a large home, and walked straight in.

"Isn't that trespassing?" Nina wondered.

"Not if he is the house master." Fabian commented, going towards the door. He waited about a minute before he opened it, and walked inside, along with Nina.

Nobody was around, Victor had already left. They could hear chatter coming from the room to the left, but they didn't need any attention. They weren't supposed to be in there, they needed to be quiet. If someone noticed them, they'd be kicked out.

"Nina, look at the staircase." Fabian whispered suddenly, directing Nina's attention over to it.

_The 'Eye of Horus', right there!_

"I think this house will be very useful to us. I think it's the key to this whole mystery." Fabian said quietly, looking around.

_They were on their way…_

* * *

_Oh my goodness, this is short. But I can't really extend this one, and the next has some important information in it! This story might also be shorten by one/two chapters, only because I'll combine them. But this chapter couldn't be combined, it would be bad! So this is all you get today :P _

_Once again, review, and I shall send you a preview sometime today or tomorrow! Or near the time when you send it in! Yeah! That's all for now my Wanderers :) Update date will be given in your previews!_

_~ Wizard of Wonderland ~_


	12. Chapter 11

~ Mystery creates wonder and wonder is the basis of man's desire to understand. ~  
~ Neil Armstrong ~

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Fabian and Nina explored the hallway, noticing how old the house looked. It also was like a museum, which was barricaded from the world.

They were both thrown out of their thoughts, when a young blonde girl walked into the room. She smiled at the two, and walked over to them. She knew they weren't supposed to be there, but she noticed the two were holding hands, and that was just adorable to her!

"Hi, I'm Amber Millington!" Amber announced to them, holding out her hand politely. She smiled warmly at the two, as Nina shook her hand. Fabian shook her hand as well. They both smiled at her, they didn't expect her to introduce herself, or show the kindness she was given.

"Nina Martin." Nina stated clearly, and looked over at Fabian. "And that's Fabian."

"So what are you two doing here? I know for a fact you don't go to the school, I know everyone here!" Amber exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Just… looking around I guess." Nina answered. Fabian nodded in agreement, he wasn't saying much. But he was glad that Amber didn't know who he was, he feared she'd be the type of girl to completely flip out, like a fangirl.

"Are you guys a couple?" Amber asked abruptly, causing both Nina and Fabian to look towards her. "Cause you guys are holding hands, and it's just adorable!"

Both of them blushed immensely and shook their hands, letting go of each other's hands.

"Well, you should be! You guys would be a p- Hey, that locket looks familiar!"

Nina gave Amber a mysterious look, and Amber ran over to her, and eyed the locket. "Yeah, I've defiantly seen it before. It would probably fit in this keyhole I saw once! Want to see? I don't think Victor is around."

"Um, sure." Nina responded.

"Who's Victor?" Fabian asked confusedly, was he the man they were following?

"Yeah, Victor! He's a real creep, he's the house master or whatever. And he isn't very attractive either… Yuck." Amber answered, smiling goofily. The two of them laughed, and looked at each other briefly.

_That creep was somehow related to Delaney's disappearance…_

"Well, follow me!" The blonde exclaimed, beginning to walk down the hall. The duo followed her, glancing at everything as they did, searching for any clue they could find. Like usual, there was nothing. But this keyhole she was talking about, it could be a clue.

Amber stopped at the correct door, and held it open, letting Fabian and Nina walk through. They both thanked her, and stepped into what seemed to be the kitchen. It was on the smaller side, but it was still decently-sized.

Through the opening in the kitchen, you could see the other students, laughing and talking to each other in the common room. Amber told both of them to be very quiet, so they didn't notice them. They nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so the keyhole is right… Here!" Amber stated quietly, crouching down by some sort of oven. She pointed to the hole.

Amber was right, the keyhole looked like it would fit the locket Nina had. What if it actually opened something, and led them somewhere secret? That would be one of the coolest things _ever_.

Nina crouched down next to her, and took her locket from underneath her shirt. She looked over at Fabian, who nodded, telling her to do it. She took a deep breath, and carefully placed the locket on the keyhole.

The locket lit up for a split second, and then a small door (that was thought to be the oven) opened up. Nina grinned wildly, and took her locket back. They actually found a secret room!

"It worked!" Amber cheered softly, clapping her hands together a few times quietly. She smiled, and looked into the passageway. They were going to have to crawl.

"That locket has powers." Fabian mouths over to Nina. Nina nods in agreement, and Amber looks over at the two of them.

"So, who's going first?"

* * *

_Changed my username back, didn't like it -.- But I am still using 'Wonderland Wanderers' :3_

_Ugh, I wanted each chapter to be at least 1000 words, but it's not working -.- Combining chapters also doesn't work a lot of times, because then it goes on too long. So deal with me, chapters will be short. Sorry about that x_

_Remember, leave a review, and you'll get a preview !_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	13. Chapter 12

~ The fact that you cannot kiss your elbow is enough to make you realize that some things seem so close, yet they are beyond your reach. ~

~ Unknown ~

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"So who's going first?"

The three of them all looked at each other, none of them wanting to go first. Who knows what was down there!

After about a minute of staring at one another, Nina declared quietly "I'll go first. But you better follow me." Fabian and Amber nodded, waiting for her to go.

Nina took a deep breath, and began to crawl through the small door. Amber followed behind her, and Fabian followed Amber.

When Nina got to the end, she let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't anything scary or dangerous, it was just a cellar! But it wasn't empty, it was very cluttered.

_This room isn't a secret, only the passageway is…_

Nina stood back up, and the others did the same, once they reached it. They all looked around, quickly noticing a table, full of different colored chemicals. Amber ran over to it, and gazed at them.

"These are probably poisonous," Amber stated, pursing her lips. "Maybe Victor is trying to kill everybody here." Nina and Fabian exchanged glances, smiling slightly, and went over to her. Fabian picked one of them up, he wasn't afraid, and smelled it briefly.

"Smells like cleaning liquid." Fabian said, putting it back down. He knew what poison smelled like, and that defiantly wasn't it. It smelled like the window cleaner he used at his apartment, almost exactly. Though if someone was to drink it, there was a chance of it being fatal.

"Why would somebody keep cleaning liquid in a beaker, along with all these other chemicals?" Nina questioned. Why would someone ever need to do that? Were they trying to mix something, but they didn't know exactly what to mix?

Fabian shrugged, and continued to observe the area. He found another table, which had some sort of tipping scales on it.

"Hey guys, check this out." He whispered, looking at the scales. The two girls went over, confused on what he was pointing out.

"What are those?" Amber asked curiously, touching one of them. When the scale plate lowered, she noticed that her name was on it. "My name's on here…"

"What?" Fabian asked, trying to see what Amber was talking about. Why would her name be on the scale? That made absolutely no sense!

Fabian noticed her name was on a chip, and that on the other side, Victor's name showed. He glanced over at the other balances, and noticed they had chips in them as well, on both sides.

"Amber, are these student names?" Fabian questioned, pointing to the names. Amber nodded quickly.

"Yeah, those are all the students who live here… Alfie, Jerome, Mick, Mara, Patricia, and me! But I don't know who Delaney is, she doesn't go here, whoever she is."

"Delaney's my friend… And who are the people on the other lift than?" Nina wondered. She only knew Victor out of all of them. Fabian didn't know either, neither of them went to the school.

"Those are teachers!" Amber exclaimed, recognizing all of them.

"Teachers? Okay, this is really weird…" Fabian replied, confusion all over his face.

_Why in the world were there chips on a scale, with students and teachers names on them? Is Delaney involved with whatever this is?_

"Okay, I want to know what's going on… Why did you two come here?" Amber suddenly questioning, turning to face the two. She crossed her arms, just like she had done earlier.

"Um… Can we tell her?" Nina whispered, glancing at Fabian. He nodded, telling her wouldn't put anything in jeopardy, at least he didn't think so.

So, the two told her everything. Everything about how Delaney disappeared, and how they found out about all this 'Chosen One' stuff, and the locket. They also told her how they found the library, and followed Victor to the boarding house.

"If you guys want to find your friend, I recommend coming here more often… This house has a lot of secrets. Or at least, that's what Victor said." Amber responding, causing the trio to all laugh slightly.

"We'll definitely be doing that. Well, let's go back up." Fabian said, beginning to edge his way towards the small tunnel. Amber and Nina followed him, and they were all soon back into the kitchen.

"Okay, so we know where to go… What is this house called?" Nina asked Amber, who smiled brightly.

"Oh, Anubis house!" Amber confirmed.

Fabian and Nina shared another smile, this was obviously the place to be.

* * *

_So I guess the new normal length of my chapters have become around 700 words… That's nice. I didn't want that though, I wanted them to be 1000… Oh well. Short but sweet, yeah?_

_Remember, shoot me a review, and I will send you a preview in PMs!_

_Also, you guys know of my roleplay group, right? I'm NinaMartin4RP? Well, we have some openings up, so if you are interested, go to my Twitter, and click the link near her bio. I believe we have KT open, as well as Jerome, Eddie, and Fabian. So go look!_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	14. Chapter 13

_Okay, this is mostly a filler, so I know it can't be very long. You can only extend things so far until it's just babble. Originally I was going to say you don't have to read it unless you're confused, but then I added some stuff, which is new stuff. So reading this chapter is recommended!_

* * *

~ First comes thought; then organization of that thought, into ideas and plans; then transformation of those plans into reality. The beginning, as you will observe, is in your imagination. ~  
~ Napoleon Hill ~

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Fabian and Nina sat on the couch, smiling as Lilia played with her dollhouse. Nina had wanted to go over everything, so she had Fabian come over, so they could discuss it all. She just wanted to make sure she had everything correct, so she didn't get confused. There was a lot of things going on at the moment, a lot of clues had surfaced recently.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. The first thing we did was decode the hieroglyphics," Fabian started out, holding up the tiny slip of paper. He had kept it after he tried to get fingerprints on it. "And we learned it meant 'Chosen One'."

Nina nodded her head, she remembered.

"After that, we learned that the 'Chosen One' had to do with Anubis and Amneris making an agreement of some sort, which we later learned the agreement was that every twenty-five years, the 'Cup of Ankh' could be formed." Fabian told her.

"And we think that Delaney is the 'Chosen One', and that's why they took her?" Fabian nodded.

"We also learned about the Frobisher-Smythe library, where there was a journal by Robert Frobisher-Smythe, the father of Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, who used to be the 'Chosen One'. That journal told us about the agreement, and that the special day for creating the Cup was only about a week away."

"We also learned about the 'Eye of Horus' necklace, which was able to open a secret passageway. The locket should be with Delaney at the moment, since she is the 'Chosen One', and it has powers. But it seems the locket works with anyone. We also found Anubis, and it seems that it has a lot of our answers."

Nina took in everything, and nodded again. How long had it been since Delaney disappeared? She didn't even remember. But with everything they had found, she was nearly positive that Delaney was still alive, which brought her hopes up.

"What if they also took Delaney, because they never found the 'Cup of Ankh'? It had to be in pieces if it was never formed, so what if she is the only one who can find it?" Nina wondered, looking back over at Fabian.

"That's what I thought to, that's a big possibility." He answered, agreeing with her. "But my real question at the moment is, why does Anubis seemed to be packed with our answers?"

Nina pondered for a moment, and said "I think Victor is the one after Delaney."

* * *

_413 words up there. Told you it was a filler. But there are some more possibilities now in the equation!_

_The longest chapters of this story are going to be the final three I believe, if you were wondering. I have this all written out in a plan sheet, and they have a lot within them. The last chapter is more of an epilogue so.  
_

_I was supposed to update earlier, but I have the most forgetful brain! Sowwy!_

_Remember, do review, you will soon get a preview in your inbox! ;)_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	15. Chapter 14

~ We all live in suspense from day to day; in other words, you are the hero of your own story. ~  
~ Mary McCarthy ~

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Is the coast clear?" Nina whispered, standing behind Fabian, who was peering into Anubis house. They were going in again, to see if they could find anything. But if someone like Victor was around, or any of the other students, they would have to leave.

"Seems like." Fabian answered quietly, opening the door completely, and stepping inside. Nina followed in after him, and shut the door softly.

"Fabian, Nina!" A familiar sounding voice squealed, running over to them. It was Amber, her long blonde hair were now in two side braids. She grinned.

"You guys came at the perfect time! Everyone is at the school for some sort of assembly, that wasn't mandatory! I was just hoping you guys would come!" She cheered, clapping her hands together. Nina giggled at her silliness, while Fabian smiled at Nina's cuteness. The two girls were both acting little kids.

"So, idea! You should try checking Victor's office, nobody is allowed in there, I'm sure he's hiding something." Amber told them, the grin staying on her face.

Behind all her ditzy-ness, Amber was really showing herself off as being intelligent. She had led the duo to the cellar yesterday, and now she just gave them a starting point for their investigating of the day.

"We defiantly should!" Nina announced, looking upstairs. She could see his office, there was a giant window in front of it. Fabian agreed.

"But I'm only going to help if you'll let me join this little group of yours! I want to help find your friend too!" The blonde suggested.

"I thought you were already in!" Nina laughed, agreeing with Amber. Amber clapped her hands again, jumping up and down slightly. Fabian chuckled at the girl. "Well, let's go!"

The trio walked upstairs to his office slowly, double-checking that nobody was around. Thankfully, there wasn't. They were all at the assembly that Amber told them about.

"Okay, I'll guard the door, you two go find something!" Amber stated, opening Victor's office door. They both nodded, and walked inside, glancing around.

The first thing that caught Nina's eye was a stuffed bird, perched on a stand near the desk. She bit her lip, and walked over to it, trying to get a better look. It was actually a stuffed raven, who had a name tag on, that said 'Cobierre' in fancy handwriting.

"Well that's not creepy at all." Nina commented, stepping away. Fabian smiled and laughed at her.

"Not creepy once so ever." Fabian stated, keeping the smile and continuing to search. He went over to the desk, and sat down in the chair. Victor's desk was covering in papers, just like his was.

But something stood out, it was some type of journal. Fabian slowly picked it up, not wanting to damage it. It was small, a pocket-sized journal, they were usually used to note-taking. He opened it, and flipped to the end, reading it carefully.

_It took me ages to find the girl, yet she is showing to be useless! While we work hard trying to find the Cup pieces, she just sits there, doing nothing! And she claims she doesn't even know what the Cup is! Of course she knows, she is the 'Chosen One'! This one is very stingy. _

"Neens, check this out!" Fabian murmured, looking at the page. This just proved their predictions correct!

Nina didn't notice the nickname, but went over to him, and read the page he was looking at. Afterwards, she looked at him.

"This means we're correct!" Nina exclaimed, smiling happily. They actually had a _real_ answer! And they knew who had Delaney now! They were so close!

"Yes, and hey, check this out." Fabian commented, pointing to the page next to it.

_The only thing we know about the pieces at the moment are that they are in Anubis house somewhere…_

"There in the house?! This is-" Nina was cut off by Amber, who peeked her head into the office.

"Guys, someone is coming!" Amber whispered harshly. "Hurry up, it's probably Victor!"

Fabian put the book down quickly, and tried to set everything back perfectly, and darted out of the room, not taking Nina with him.

Nina had responded too late, and she had no choice but to dive under Victor's desk, a very risky move. If he sat at his desk, there was a big chance that she would be caught. And if she was caught… She could never get Delaney.

Amber had no time to grab Nina, so she pulled Fabian into the girl's hallway, closing the door behind them.

The person reached the top of the stairs just after Fabian and Amber moved. The figure noticed that his office door was opened, and a nasty look came on to his face, and he shook his head, storming into his office.

Victor knew something was up.

* * *

_So many cliffys in this story! Not major ones, but ones that leave you at least a bit curious :*) Titter, I love knowing what happens while nobody else does. Makes me feel special :)_

_Remember, shoot a review, and I'll send back a preview! If you are one of the seven people reading 'And A Hint of Love', it will be updated Wednesday, I was sick, so I didn't get the chance to write the next one-shot. I'm still sick, but... Yeah. Geeez, second time I got sick during this story. Creepy._

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	16. Chapter 15

~ We keep moving forward, opening new doors, and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths. ~

~ Walt Disney ~

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen **

"Who's been in here?" Victor bellowed, investigating his office as he sped around. He made sure every piece of paper was in place, and that the keys in his cabinet were all there. Nothing was missing, and nothing seemed to be out of place.

Nina was still under his desk, being as quiet as she possibly could. She fidgeted with her hands, she wished Fabian was there with her, putting his hands over hers. She got so nervous so quickly, and right now, she was in a very nerve-wracking position.

Victor sat down on his chair, and pulled himself in slightly, almost on Nina. She stayed quiet, staring at the chair in front of her. She was feeling a bit claustrophobic at the moment, it was really close to her. She couldn't move a muscle.

Fabian and Amber stood in the girl's hallway, unsure of how to get Victor back out of his office, without them getting in trouble. Fabian couldn't do anything at all, he wasn't supposed to be there to start with, just like Nina.

"I should have stayed with her." He whispered, leaning against the wall. He felt like a complete jerk just leaving in there. But he was just so prone to automatically leave.

"Yes you should, don't you want 'Fabina'?" She asked, eyeing him.

"What's 'Fabina'?" He asked curiously, unable to figure it out himself.

"Fabian, Nina. Fabina! Couple name, duh!" Amber said, extending the 'duh' purposely at the end. He rolled his eyes at her, and she giggled.

Back in the office, Victor had dialed someone on his phone, and was now talking to whoever he dialed. Nina listened closely, trying to figure out exactly what he was saying. It was a bit hard, she couldn't hear him very well from under the desk.

"But we need the Cup now, Eric! The day is almost upon us!" Victor screeched into the phone, annoyance in his voice.

He was talking to Eric Sweet, who was the headmaster of the boarding school.

"If we don't find the cup pieces, we will never receive eternal life! And there is only a little more elixir left!" He snarled, getting up from where he was, and began to pace. "You have to drink the elixir from the cup for it to give eternal life!"

_An elixir? And eternal life? Where is this coming from? _

"The attic has some sort of secret room, but I can't get to it! Only the 'Chosen One' could, but she doesn't even have her locket with her! She claimed she forgot it! We have to retrieve that, Eric!"

_Then the attic is where we must go… _

Fabian and Amber were still trying to devise a plan, and while they did that, a red-headed student walked up to them, gazing at them suspiciously.

"Uhh… Who are you?" The girl snarled, staring at Fabian. She admitted he was kind of cute, but that didn't mean she would change her attitude for him. She already liked someone else anyway, Jerome Clarke.

"Oh, umm…" Fabian stammered, unsure of what to say. Was this girl going to get him kicked out? He peered over at Amber, who had looked at the girl.

"Patricia, this is my boyfriend from Isis house! And we were kind of having a special moment, so if you could please leave, it would be much appreciated!" Amber stated, taking Fabian's hand for effect. Fabian couldn't help but smile, the way Amber had said it was hilarious.

"Wow, okay. I'm not even going to go into that." Patricia said blankly, turning around, and heading back to her room. Once she closed the door, the two let go of each other's hands, and laughed.

"Nice one, Amber!" Fabian said, continuing to laugh. She smiled.

Victor finally exited the room, after slamming his phone on the desk. He darted downstairs, going right into the kitchen.

Nina got out from under his desk, and stood up, stretching her arms. It felt nice to stand again. She began to walk out, when she noticed the cabinet of keys to the left of her. They all had labels above them, one of them labeled 'Attic'.

Nina quickly opened it, and took it out, placing it gently in her pocket. She then closed the cabinet back up, and rushed out, looking for both Amber and Fabian.

"Guys?" She whispered quietly, hoping it would be loud enough to get their attention. Amber had heard, and she opened the girl's hallway's door, and grinned at Nina, running over and hugging her. Nina laughed, and hugged her back. Fabian smiled at her while they hugged, and Nina shot one back at him.

After letting go, Nina held the key up for them to see. Amber's eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"Why did you take that? Victor is going to kill you!" Amber whispered harshly.

"He doesn't know I have it, he doesn't even know I exist." Nina stated clearly, showing off her own intelligence. Fabian smiled in approval, and Amber nodded in agreement.

"But what's that even for?" Amber questioned. She had never went into Victor's office, and she didn't recognize the key.

"The attic. I overheard them talking, and apparently the cup is used to drink an elixir. And when it's drunken from the cup, they gain eternal life." Nina answered, putting the key in her pocket. "And apparently there is a secret room in the attic, which supposingly has another locket keyhole."

"Oh, we should go tonight!" Amber exclaimed, putting her hands together. "You guys can camp out in my room until around eleven at night, and then we can sneak to the attic!"

"That sounds good." Fabian said, nodding. "But what about Lilia, Neens?"

"I'll call up Lilia's babysitter, I doubt she minds, even though I have called her quite often lately." Nina responded, already taking her phone out. She only had to send a quick text, her babysitter was Nina's age, and the best way to reach her was through text.

"Sibuna!" Amber shouted suddenly, smiling at the two. They both looked at her confusingly, unsure of what she was saying. "Anubis backwards, duh."

The two laughed, guess it's their new group name.

* * *

_And… It's over a thousand words! Booyay! I is a happy little duckling now :3 Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and like the changes in this mystery! It took a bit of effort to figure it out, and I have to keep changing things as I go, but it's all worth it :)_

_Want a preview? Leave a review, and one will magically appear in your inbox! Woahhh._

_Also, I am working on a new story, it's a working title, but I believe it will be called 'Just a Pawn'! It's another mystery, but one that is very suspenseful, and something I have never written for. More Fabina is involved, meaning a more mature relationship between them :) I also have a beta reader, JaylaHeart, who is helping me out. She's been amazing so far. The story should be out sometime in April, and will have 16 chapters. It's also based on the concepts of 'A Little Birdie Told Me', by Olivia94, it's a Psych story. She gave me permission :D_

_So yay! 59 people have me in their alerts, and if you're one of them, 'Just a Pawn' will soon be popping up in them! If you'd like some info on the new story, just tell me in your review :)_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	17. Chapter 16

~ Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not absence of fear. ~  
~ Mark Twain ~

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hiding out in Amber's room wasn't too bad, she didn't share it with anyone.

Amber used to share her room with Juliette, a former student, but she had dropped out of the school, and entered public schooling instead. Amber had been really upset for a while, Juliette never called her. And when Amber called her, Juliette didn't keep a conversation with her, she just talked blankly and hung up.

Victor checked Amber's room multiple times though, as if he thought someone was there. Amber told him off the last time he did, and he never came back. At those times, Fabian would hide underneath the spare bed, and Nina would hide inside Amber's wardrobe.

Eventually the clock hit eleven, and they all snuck into the hallway, making sure Victor wasn't around. He wasn't, thankfully. They all crept over to the attic door, and Nina carefully opened it, using the key she had gotten from Victor's office earlier.

"I'm going to guard the door while you guys go up." Amber commented, putting a silly smile on her face, and nodding. She wasn't going to go up there, who knew how many spiders could be there!

"Okay, Amber." Nina replied, starting her way into the attic. Fabian followed close behind her, a flashlight in his hand.

"Wait guys!" Amber suddenly whispered, forgetting to ask a question she had. The two of them turned around, and looked at her closely. "Why don't you guys enroll here if you need to be in this house?"

Nina smiled at Amber, and before Fabian could answer, replied with "We both graduated. I'm nineteen, he's nineteen. We legally couldn't."

"You're both nineteen?! Lucky!" Amber pouted, stomping her foot lightly on the ground. Fabian and Nina rolled their eyes, and moved their attention back to the attic, and continued their way up the stairs.

When they got to the top, Nina just wanted to go back down. The attic was full of cobwebs, and different bugs seemed to lurk all around. Fabian wasn't a big fan of bugs either, but he sucked it up. He was a man, he had to deal with it.

"Okay, let's try to find that secret room you said Victor was talking about." Fabian stated, and Nina nodded. They began to look for a keyhole that would fit Nina's locket. The attic was pretty big, so it would take a bit of time to find it.

"You do have the locket with you, right Nina?" Fabian asked suddenly, turning to face her. She gave him a funny look, and took the locket from underneath her shirt. She moved it back and forth. He nodded, and continued to search.

Nina moved over to a wall, and noticed something that might fit her locket. She wasn't sure though, it seemed a bit tinier from the one in the kitchen. She shrugged, and took the locket, placing it gently on to the keyhole.

The locket glowed for a few seconds, before the wall slammed open, revealing a picture of a woman, whose eyes seemed to be staring right at you. Nina hadn't expected that, and let out a scream. Right before she could cover her own mouth, Fabian did it for her.

Amber had heard the scream from where she was standing, and jumped slightly. She wasn't sure if she should go and help, or stay put, watching for Victor. She eventually made up her mind and stayed where she was, knowing Fabian was in there as well.

But when Nina let out her scream, Victor had heard it, all the way from his office. He immediately stood up, and stomped towards the girl's hallway. He slammed the door open, and stormed by the attic door, glaring at Amber, who didn't expect him to come.

"Victor! I'm so glad you're here!" Amber exclaimed, reacting on the best lie she could think of. "I heard some rats coming from the attic, I was just about to get you, so you could kill them!"

"Rats? We'll see about that… Go to your room, Ms. Millington!" Victor shouted, and Amber quickly ran to her room. She didn't have a choice, she wanted to wait for Fabian and Nina, but Victor would never allow her to. She just hoped they both hid in time.

Victor opened the door slowly, hoping if there were people upstairs, they wouldn't hear. But both of them heard it, and Nina quickly reopened the secret room, and dragged Fabian inside. The door shut only seconds before Victor walked in.

Fabian was going to ask Nina how they were going to get out, but she shushed him. Weird, she was taking control this time around.

"Is somebody up here?" Victor asked loudly, banging his feet around the room. Of course no one answered, and he scoffed.

"When do you think he'll go away?" Nina whispered, not even able to see Victor. She shivered slightly, even though it was a closed-off area, she was freezing. Her usual hoodie was at home, she didn't think she'd need it today.

Fabian didn't answer her question, and instead, put his light jacket over her. She smiled at him warmly, and he returned it.

"Thanks, Fabian." She replied quietly, instantly feeling a bit warmer.

"Welcome, Neens." He murmured, putting his ear to the wall.

Victor eventually found a mouse, and huffed. The blonde hadn't been lying, he assumed. He left the mouse alone, and went back down, heading towards his office.

When they heard the door shut from down the stairs, they both got up, and Nina put Fabian's jacket on properly. She tried giving it back before she did, but he refused.

Nina walked over to the picture, and turned it. On the back, in big bold letters, it said 'Sarah Frobisher-Smythe".

"Fabian, this is Sarah…" Nina whispered, turning it around again, to look at the photo properly. She knew this photo, it was the same one in the locket!

Fabian went over to her, and glanced at the picture.

"Weird… We better go Nina, before we really get caught." Fabian replied. "But how do we get out?"

Nina looked around for a second, and noticed a button by the opening wall. She went over and pressed it lightly, and the wall opened once more. She smiled at herself for being able to figure it out.

"Nice." Fabian commented, stepping back into the attic. Nina followed him, and then they both went back into the regular hallway, locking the attic door behind them.

"How do we put the key back?" Nina wondered, holding it up. Fabian took it from her gently, and went outside of the girl's hall, and slide it under Victor's door. He was sound asleep, and he would never know who did it.

"Nice." Nina commented herself, mimicking what Fabian had just done. He rolled his eyes playfully at her, causing her to giggle quietly.

They both quietly exited the house, closing the door lightly behind them.

* * *

_Booyay, a thousand words! Yeshhhh!_

_I am so disappointed in my life, a few months ago, I tried to get One Direction tickets. Then I realized they were sold LAST year. They sold tickets for a album concert that wasn't even CREATED yet... The only tickets they have left are $265. I don't have any money, so I don't get to see them... It's very depressing. Defintely since they are my rolemodels. And I'm in love with Niall and all.._

_So... Anywho, leave a review, and I'll send you a preview... Yeah.._

_I might see Olly Murs though, so it's alright. I really want to see One Direction, but they should come back, and when they do, I will be the first to get tickets, I swear. I just want to see them, so my life can be complete._

_Okay, bye bye._

_~JessIsTheBest~_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	18. Chapter 17

_Relatively short, sorry about that. You'll see why, hopefully._

* * *

~ Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world. ~  
~ Harriet Tubman ~

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Nina sat up from her bed, shivering from the gust of wind that hit her. She noticed she was no longer in her room, and seemed to be in some kind of forest, that was musky and dreary. Nina sat up, taking in her surroundings. This had to be a dream, who would have moved her bed all the way out here?_

_"Hello?" Nina asked softly, her voice echoing throughout the entire woods. It was completely silent, and seemed to be completely empty, besides Nina. What was going on?_

_Nina cautiously stepping off the bed, her feet becoming muddy from the dirt below. She sighed, beginning to walk forward._

_These woods didn't look familiar to Nina, which made her curious on why she was there. If this was a dream, was her mind making up a whole new place? Or was this real-life, and Nina somehow was moved out there? Could Victor have done it?_

_Nina continued to walk, eventually reaching a green pasture, which was full of vibrantly colored flowers. It looked breath-taking, a picture-perfect picture. Nina smiled to herself, and walked over to one of them, and gently pulled it from the ground. She then carefully placed it in her hair, and spun around, a child that had never come face to face with reality._

_"Nina darling, you have finally arrived…" A soft voice seemed to whisper through the wind, making Nina stop in her tracks. She looked around, nobody was there. Who was speaking to her? She was positive somebody just called her name…_

_A little girl soon walked out of the shadows, whose blonde hair beautifully flowed behind her, her blue eyes twinkling with delight. She quickly scurried over to Nina, and took her hand. She then sat down, taking Nina with her._

_"Nina, you are running out of time…" She breathed, her eyes changing from pure excitement, to anxious and distraught. Nina eyed her, frowning at how worried the girl had become. What was she talking about? "The cup pieces has already been found! You can't fool around any longer!"_

_"Victor said in his journal…"_

_"No, Nina! They found all the pieces! Your friends' lives are in danger!" The girl shouted, squeezing Nina's hand roughly. "If those teachers drink from that cup, they'll all be dead!"_

_"What do you mean?" Nina questioned, confusion marked all over her face. Why would her friends lose their lives if they drank from the cup? The teachers would get eternal life, but what did that have to do with her friends? Was she referring to the scales?_

_"It's a life for a life, Nina! Those scales aren't symbolical! You must stop them!" _

_Nina's vision began to blur, and the girl's last words whirled around in her mind. Were her friends really going to die, if she didn't get that cup? And did the teachers really have the cup already? _

Nina woke up in a sweat. She had to tell Fabian.

* * *

_Bwah! Mwahahahaha, cutting you off there! For the dream sequence, I tried to use a lot of sensory details, so you could picture what it looked like in your head :3 How did that work out? Do tell, do tell!_

_My friends, review means love, so please shoot me one, telling me all of your deepest thoughts. Somehow, my fairy assistant, Twinkle, will send you a preview, as well as a response. Booshasha._

_Nick doesn't have the HOA episodes, so I have no way to catch up. I saw what happened to Fabian because they did have that one, and I nearly cried! He was shaking so much and just I couldn't even imagine if Nina was here this season. _

_^^ Story idea, take it, you die. Muahahahahahaha. _

_So many ideas, so many times. I'm actually already working on a one-shot for that moment. But I'm planning on a story like that, so please don't take it! Hehe._

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	19. Chapter 18

~ A smile is the light in your window that tells others that there is a caring, sharing person inside. ~  
~ Denis Waitley ~

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Nina got off her bed, and quickly put on her sweatshirt, not bothering to change from her pajamas. Her pajama pants were comfortable, and she doubted Fabian would even noticed. She glanced at the clock, it was only four in the morning.

She could have easily called him, but she was completely overwhelmed, she didn't even notice her phone sitting by her.

Nina figured Lilia would stay asleep, but she left a note on the table just in case, and rushed out of the house. She quickly jumped into her car, and heading towards Fabian's apartment.

Fabian was actually awake, playing on his DS. He had a few mystery games that he played on it every once in a while. He had stayed up the whole night, only because he was just too jittery to fall asleep. He had been diagnosed with insomnia a while back, but there was nothing to do for it. He wasn't going to use any sleeping medicine, he found that unnecessary.

Nina eventually pulled into the parking lot, and took out her key. She stuffed it into her pocket, and darted inside the building. She then clicked the buzzer button, hoping he was awake, or that it woke him up.

Fabian heard the buzz, and suspiciously walked to his speaker, and held down the button.

"Hello?" He asked curiously.

"It's Nina…" Nina whispered, ashamed she had come. She had to tell him though, it was _extremely _important.

"Nina? Is everything alright?" Fabian asked, concern filling his voice. Why did she come to his apartment so early? Was there some type of emergency? Fabian couldn't think of any other decent reason.

"Yes, it's just really important… Can I come in?"

Fabian buzzed her in, and stepped out of his apartment, and waited for her patiently. Nina quietly walked upstairs, and stood next to him. He looked at her curiously.

"I have a lot to tell you." Nina whispered, looking at him.

"About what?" Fabian asked, not even mentioning the time. He didn't care that it was this early, he was just worried about Nina. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

"I had a dream… And, I think it was a message." Nina answered, a bit of question in her voice. She sounded like a complete fool, she knew that. But she really thought it meant something, like how her friends were going to lose their lives…

Fabian gazed at her curiously, and sat down on his couch, gesturing for her to sit next to him. She obliged, and sat next to him, ready to explain.

"I saw Sarah… She told me things…" Nina whispered, looking down at the locket.

"What did she tell you?" Fabian asked suspiciously, continuing to look at her. He listened to her intensely.

"She said the cup pieces we already found, and… that those scales… If those teachers get eternal life, the student on the other balance loses theirs." Nina responding, her hands beginning to fidget slightly. Fabian put his hands over hers, just like when he put them over hers at the library.

Nina smiled slightly at him, and Fabian returned it.

"I think what she said was true, Nina." Fabian commented soon after, keeping his hands exactly where they were. "Sarah gave you a message through your dreams, because she passed. And maybe even because you have the locket in your possession." Nina nodded in agreement.

"You look exhausted, Nina. Why don't you sleep here, and we talk about it when you wake up?" Fabian questioned, noticing her eyes struggling to stay open. Nina nodded again, she was worn out from all the current events happening.

"What about Lilia?"

"I'll pick her up, yeah?"

Nina nodded again, and Fabian got up, moving his hands away. Nina instantly felt cold, like something just went missing. She sighed nearly inaudibly, and laid on the couch, soon falling asleep.

* * *

_I was stuck on this chapter for nearly a week, so it sucks. Happens sometimes. But it isn't too short. I really liked the dream sequence last chapter though, one of my favorites. My other favorite so far was the Fabina moment on the roof. YEAH._

_Remember, leave a review, get a preview! Almost to 100 reviews, yay! :)_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	20. Chapter 19

~ Words have no power to impress the mind without the exquisite horror of their reality. ~  
~ Edgar Allan Poe ~

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Nina was fast asleep when her phone suddenly woke her up, taking her from her dreamless slumber. She was still on Fabian's couch, and Lilia was asleep on the couch across from her. She smiled slightly, and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" She yawned.

"Nina! I have something to tell you!" Amber exclaimed from the other end, she had just found something extremely… Odd. She knew it had something to do with the mystery, so that's why she called Nina. She had tried Fabian's phone, but he never answered. She figured he was asleep, it was only nine in the morning.

"Yes, Amber?" Nina questioned, sitting up. She just hoped it was important.

"I was searching around, and found an article…" Amber started off. "It's from nearly one hundred years ago. And guess who it stars?"

"Who?" Nina asked curiously, wondering where this was heading.

"Victor! It's about him opening Anubis or something! But that would mean he is like… unrealistically old! He looks exactly the same as he does now!" Amber shouted. He had to be over one hundred forty! And that wasn't possible, he didn't look older than fifty!

Nina was silent on her end, trying to figure out what Amber said.

_One hundred years ago, and no change in appearance… He must have the elixir!_

"Amber… I think he has the elixir." Nina breathed, aggravated by her accusation. At this rate, they weren't going to be able to save anyone. Including Amber. She didn't even know what the scales meant, she didn't tell Amber about the dream yet. "And…"

Nina explained the dream to her. She told her how she saw Sarah as a younger girl, and how she told her that everyone was in danger. She hesitantly told her about the scales, saying that if they didn't stop the teachers, every student in the house, plus Delaney, would drop dead. She could hear Amber beginning to cry on the other end.

"Amber, please don't cry… We will get that elixir." Nina promised, trying her best to calm the now sobbing Amber down. She wished she was over there at the moment, so she could hug her. She had no idea how it felt, her own life wasn't in danger at the moment. But her friend's lives were.

"Nina, we only have a few days! How are we ever going to find it in time?" Amber whined, her tears not stopping.

"We will find them. Look, I'll call you back Ambs. I need to tell Fabian about Victor having the elixir." Nina whispered. The line soon went dead, Amber not giving a good-bye. Nina let out a sigh, and got up, quietly going over to Fabian's room. She didn't want to wake Lilia up.

Nina knocked on Fabian's door lightly, unsure if he was awake or not. After waiting for about a minute, she realized he was probably still asleep.

Hesitantly, Nina reached her hand out, and slowly turned the knob. When she finally opened the door, she could see Fabian sitting on his bead, a pair of headphones covering his ears while he listened to music _shirtless._

Nina couldn't help but notice that Fabian had a six-pack, which was extremely… attractive. She had no idea that Fabian was fit like that.

Fabian eventually looked up at her, he hadn't even heard her walk in. His music was pretty loud, he usually had it like that. He followed her glance, noticing she was staring at his abs. He smirked slightly, and pulled his hoodie on.

"Yes Nina?" He asked, glancing back at her. Nina blinked, and went on with what she was going to say.

"Um… Amber just called. She found an article, dating back a hundred years ago… And Victor's in it." Nina stated, gazing at her feet. "Apparently Victor is in it… I'm almost positive he already has the elixir."

Fabian blinked, and then said "We need to find it. We better visit Anubis later."

Nina nodded in agreement, and awkwardly stepped out of the room. Did she really just embarrass herself by staring at him like that?

_He smirked…_

* * *

_Yeah, it won't let me see how many words are in that chapter, IDK why… But I hope it's decent. Beginning to hate this story… But there is only a few chapters left, I will finish it! I think the next chapters will be the most fun to write, there will be so much drama! I think anyways. Lots of action!_

_Haha, I wrote that note so long ago. The story is long finished xD_

_Any who, leave a review, and I'll send ya a preview!_

_Prayers to Boston xx_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	21. Chapter 20

~ Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. The fearful are caught as often as the bold. ~  
~ Helen Keller ~

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Nina took out her phone, carefully dialing Amber's number. Fabian and she were standing outside of Anubis, and she was calling Amber to find out if Victor was around. Amber immediately picked up, and answered "Come right in, Victor's asleep in his office."

The two of them stepped inside, and Amber greeted them, smiling brightly at them.

"So, where are we going to search today?" Amber wondered, clapping her hands together once. Her smile didn't disappear.

"Cellar. We need to find the elixir, which I bet is kept somewhere downstairs, near all those chemicals…" Fabian responded, glancing at Nina. She nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's go!" Amber cheered, beginning her way to the kitchen. They both followed her, quietly chatting to each other as they did. Amber didn't seem to notice.

When they reached the small door, Nina crouched down, and placed the locket on the keyhole. She still had it around her neck, she didn't want to lose it.

The small door swiftly opened, and Nina crawled in, the others following behind her.

While they entered the cellar, Victor was in his office, pacing as usual. The day was approaching, and he was fearing that Delaney may not be the 'Chosen One'. She had found a piece of the cup, but she didn't seem to have any knowledge about it. She seemed absolutely clueless.

What if she wasn't the 'Chosen One'? What if it was a mistake? There was a low chance of it, but it was defiantly possible. If that happened, he wouldn't be able to receive eternal life!

Victor had no idea about the scales. He figured they were all just symbolical, and were just for show. But really, as soon as those teachers drank from the cup, those students' lives would be taken away.

Once they all got down to the cellar, they all began searching. They just hoped it was down there, so they could stop all this now. Then again, how would they get Delaney? They had nearly forgotten about her with the scale junk. They still needed to find Nina's friend!

Everyone searched around a different place. Fabian was going through all the chemicals, Amber was looking at the far end of the cellar, and Nina was looking everywhere in between. The cellar wasn't too big, if it was down there, the three would defiantly find it.

"I don't think any of these chemicals are it… I think these are attempts of making more of it…" Fabian announced, stepping away from the table. "They are probably running out, they might all be using it right now."

"Do you think they drank it all already?" Nina questioned, though she doubted they would. Why would they do that if the special day was soon arriving? That wouldn't even make sense.

Just like Nina predicted, Fabian shook his head. He was thinking the same thing. Why in the world would they drink all the elixir if soon they could drink it, and get eternal life? Then again, the three wouldn't going to let them do such a thing.

Amber continued to look, not even listening to Fabian and Nina's conversation. She was too focused on finding the elixir. She eyed the scales, sitting there peacefully. She refused to let those scales end her, or anyone in the house. Those teachers didn't deserve eternal life.

"Not it, not it, not i- Oops…" Amber whispered, as she accidentally dropped a glass vase. It shattered everywhere, causing both Fabian and Nina to swiftly turn around, facing her. "Eep!"

Victor had walked into the hallway, and could hear Amber's shout from the door, shaking his head. Why was she down there? And how did she get down there?

He went to unlock the door, but instead it opened up without it. He must have forgotten to lock it. He stomped down the stairs, and reached the teens, before they could even get a chance to hide. Fabian had been staring at a cabinet, which was full of different bottles. He was just about to see if maybe one of them was the elixir.

"What in the world is going on down here?" Victor bellowed, grimacing at the three. He didn't recognize the other two, and his face twisted into pure anger. You could almost see the smoke coming from his ears, and his face was as red as a poppy flower."And who in the world are you? Get out of this house!"

While he was yelling, he couldn't help but notice the locket around Nina's neck. He stepped towards her, and tried to take it from her neck, but Fabian stood in front of her. Nina backed up slightly, worried that if he took it, they could never solve anything, and also worried that he would choke her.

"You can't do that! It's not yours." Fabian snarled, looking at Nina for a split second, and then back at Victor. "We'll be going now."

"Good, get out before I call the cops for trespassing!" Victor shrieked. Fabian grabbed Nina's hand, and they both walked out, Nina glancing at Amber before they left.

Victor knew that locket was meant for the 'Chosen One', he had seen it around Sarah before. He was sure they could still assemble the cup without it, but he wasn't sure. And he also realized Fabian had been standing right in front of the cabinet, where he kept the elixir.

They knew what was going on…

He stared back at Amber.

"Amber Millington, you know this area is prohibited for students! Go to your room, you are grounded!" Victor shouted. Amber pouted, and ran upstairs, Fabian and Nina were already gone.

* * *

_Ooo, Victor knows that they know. Mysterioussss. Any who, this chapter wasn't long, but it gave lots away! Short and sweet! How many words is it? Lemme see… Kay it's still not letting me check. I don't think its past 1000, it's probably near 700-900. I hope you enjoyed!_

_Send in a review, get a preview! And thanks for 107 reviews, wow! Maybe we can go past 135 :3_

_-JessIsTheBest-_


	22. Chapter 21

_Final three chapters! Though there is an epilogue. These are the biggest chapters, it's pretty much drama drama drama. Then again, that's only how my outline of these chapters look, my outline also had these chapters all longer, yet most of them are hardly 800 words. But whatever, time for the final trio of chapters, here is the first of them!_

* * *

~ I believe much trouble would be saved if we opened our hearts more. ~  
~ Chief Joseph ~

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Nina's alarm went off for the third, triggering her to spring up. She gazed around for a second, and slowly got up, heading to Lilia's room. She had school today, and Nina had already put her alarm on snooze twice. Lilia had to get a move on.

"Lilia, wake up…" Nina whispered, stepping into her sister's room. She nearly screamed when she saw that her sister wasn't there, and only a note, seeming to be written in blood, was left on the bed. Tears began to flood her eyes as she raced to Lilia's bed, and grabbed the note.

_I know what you're doing. If you continue, your little sister won't wake up to see the sun. But if you stop this nonsense, she will be returned to her soft bed, where she can wake up to your 'beautiful' face. _

_It's your decision. _

Was that Lilia's blood? Who would do this? And what was she going to do, if she stopped looking, Amber, Delaney, and all those students would die! But if she kept searching, Lilia would be killed! Nina began to sob, kneeling down by Lilia's bed, and putting her back against it. She pulled her knees up, and hugged them.

Nina decides it's best to call Fabian, and takes out her phone. Her sobs hadn't stopped, but she needed to tell him now. She had to get her sister back! But she needed Delaney back too! And she wouldn't let those teachers win!

She dialed his number, her hands shaking, and held the phone to her ear. Within a few seconds, Fabian was on the other end, not bothering to say hello when he hears her crying.

"Nina? Nina what's wrong?" Fabian asked worriedly.

"L-Lilia… T-They took her!" Nina stammered, sobbing harder after she told him. She let this happen, this was all her fault!

"What? Who took her Nina? You need to calm down so I can understand you…" Fabian whispered comfortingly, trying to calm her himself. It was hard to manage though, he wasn't there. But he was already on his way out, heading towards her house.

"I-I don't know! All they left w-was a letter, no name!" She stuttered.

"Nina, I'm going to be at your house in a few minutes. I'll look at the letter, and we'll find out what's going on, alright?" Fabian questioned her.

"O-Okay."

Fabian hung up his phone, and within about fifteen minutes, he was knocking at her door. Nina instantly opened the door, and Fabian pulled her into a hug. She began to sob again, her tears had stopping a bit after she had stopped talking to him.

"Shh Nina, it's all going to be okay… We will figure everything out…" Fabian whispered softly, rubbing her back. She didn't respond, everyone was disappearing in front of her eyes. Why was this happening to her? And why was it happening to them?

Fabian let go after she calmed down slightly, and she rubbed her eyes. She moved away from the door so he could step in, and closed it behind him. She led him to Lilia's room, where the note laid on her bed. She looked away, not wanting to see the letter again.

Fabian went over and took it, automatically grimacing when he sees it written in blood. He reads it over quickly, and looked over at her, setting the letter back down.

"I-I don't know what to do, Fabian." Nina sniffling, turning to face him. "It's like… I have to choose between Delaney and Lilia… I-I can't do that…"

"You won't have to, Nina. The 'special' day is tomorrow, we will have to intervene. We will save both Delaney and Lilia as well… And they might not be telling the truth, they could easily be bluffing." Fabian answered. "We need to tell Amber."

Nina nodded, and took out her phone, dialing Amber's number. She put the call on speaker, so they could both talk to her. She sniffled again, before Amber picked up.

"Hey Neens!" Amber chirped, expecting to her Nina's voice. But instead, Fabian spoke up.

"Amber, we have a lot more to tell you." Fabian responded, Amber sighing loudly from her end.

"How much is there to this thing? And isn't the 'special' day tomorrow or something?" Amber said in a dull tone, sounding completely annoyed.

_She was the one that wanted to join…_

"Amber, my sister, Lilia, is gone." Nina stated, cutting Fabian off before he could speak.

"Your younger sister that Fabian told me about?! Isn't she only like… Ten?"

"Nine." Nina answered quietly. Fabian glanced at her for a second, frowning, and turned back to the phone.

"And yes, the 'special' day is tomorrow. We have to make a plan for tomorrow, during the 'Chosen Hour', which I didn't tell you guys about. But it's the only time the cup can be made that day… So that's when we stop the cup's formation, and get Delaney and Lilia back." Fabian explained.

"Okay, what's the plan?"

"What we are going to do is…"

* * *

_I can't tell you their plan, haha! xD And aww, come on, this was nearly 1000 words! It's like, 90 words off or something! Crap xD Oh well, hope you are enjoying the story :D 3_

_Leave a review, get a preview! You know the drill :)_

_My new story is officially going to start on May 17th, yay! If you go to imgur / user / wonderlandspade (no spaces, add a .com on imgur) , you will find the poster for it! It's so awesome, I got it made for me on Wattpad! A new trailer for it will also be out soon, and a link will be on my profile when it is! I am so excited about this one, it's a huge step in my FanFiction career :) I hope you are there when it arrives!_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	23. Chapter 22

Soon we will be able to return to our normal lives… Though they were never really normal, were they?

~ Unknown ~

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Nina, you look so pretty!" Amber chirped, going over to Nina, and fixing her hair. They were all dressed up, there was a dance at the school today, which was perfect for them. The whole house would be empty, other than the teachers, and Delaney.

Fabian smiled as Nina thanked Amber. Nina looked beautiful, her long dirty-blonde curls were overflowing over her shoulders, and her dark blue dress matched her sparkly blue eyes. They had dressed up so they could fit in, so everyone thought they were students. Amber had suggested it to them, and they agreed.

"Okay, the dance doesn't start for about an hour, but all the teachers have already left for setting up. And I'm pretty sure they'll all be back here tonight." Amber stated, smiling at them. "But I told the other students at Anubis about you guys, not about the mystery, and they all wanted to meet you two!"

"What did you tell the students exactly, Amber?" Nina asked curiously, wanting to know what the blonde said to them. Anything about Delaney, or even Lilia, could easily put them in danger.

"I told them that you guys are my best friends, and both of you are detectives!" Amber cheered. "I wouldn't say anything about the mystery like that, though."

"Well, let's meet them then! That shouldn't be a problem." Nina responded. "Are they all in the house?"

"Yeah, everyone's already dressed up, they are just waiting in the living room! Trudy, our house-mother who left earlier, made us a bunch of snacks!" Amber exclaimed, grabbing Nina's arm. "Let's go!"

The trio went into the house, and Amber led them both to the common room, where six other students sat, all quietly chatting to each other. Amber cleared her throat, so everyone would look up. She grinned, and pointed to Nina and Fabian.

"Guys, this is Nina, and this is Fabian." Amber declared, pointing according to their name. "They were admitted to come to the dance, I asked Mr. Sweet! Though he said no, so I threatened to have my daddy stop the donations to the school… But it worked, so here we are!"

Nina and Fabian both waved, smiling slightly at them all. They all smiled politely back at them, and waved as well.

"Okay, so there is Mick, Mara, Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia! Mick and Mara are there," Amber said, pointing to a couch, where an Indian-looking girl sat, holding hands with a short blonde-haired boy.

"Then there is Jerome and Patricia," Amber stated, pointing to the other couch, where a girl with red hair and a purple hair extension sat, next to a boy with blonde hair. Patricia laughed as Jerome stuffed a cookie into his mouth, and then into hers.

"And that's Alfie, my beau!" Amber giggled, going over to the chair Alfie was sitting in, and kissing his cheek. The dark-skinned boy smiled at her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys!" Nina said clearly, before her phone started ringing. She quickly took it out, and answered it. It was from an unknown number, she had no idea who it could be.

"Hello, who is this?" Nina asked, making both Amber and Fabian gaze over at her. There was a silent pause, before the person on the other end replied to her.

"Nina, its Delaney." Delaney breathed, she was in hiding at the moment. She was nearly unable to take the call, but she managed to. It was really important, she had found out what Nina was doing, and she didn't approve of it. She didn't want her best friend getting hurt because of it.

"Delaney?!" Nina shouted, causing the others to look at her. She blinked a couple of times, before walking out of the room, and into the hallway. Fabian followed her, and Amber went as well, but Mara stopped her.

"What's going on?" Mara asked softly, curiousness dancing through her eyes. Amber bit her lip, trying to think of an excuse.

"Um… Well Delaney is Nina's friend, who moved away, they don't get to talk much." Amber uttered, quickly going into the hallway. Mara shrugged, and took her seat back next to Mick.

"Hi Nina…" Delaney whispered, as Nina's eyes teared up slightly. She missed her best friend so much, it felt nice to hear her again. "I heard what you guys are doing…"

"Huh?"

"Nina, I was in the house a couple times, and I know what you're doing. But… please don't. It's far too dangerous." Delaney answered.

Nina eyed Fabian, and said "Delaney, we have to do it. You don't understand…" Nina whispered.

"No, don't Nina. I'll be fine, trust me." Delaney said. "The teachers can get their eternal life, and I can go home."

Nina frowned, staying silent for a minute. Delaney didn't know what those scales meant, she didn't know what would happen. She didn't know that if those teachers succeeded, that she wouldn't be coming home afterwards.

Fabian asked her what they were talking about, and she shushed him. He sighed, looking down at his feet. He was all dressed up tonight, wearing a classic black tux, and his black dress shoes. He didn't have anything else, that's all he wore for formal occasions.

"Delaney, have you seen those scales in the basement?" Nina inquired quietly.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Those scales… They have the students' names on them, including yours. On the other side of those scales, is a teacher's name. If that teacher drinks from the cup, that student will die…" Nina murmured, biting her lip.

Delaney didn't comment after that, she didn't know.

"I have to go Nina… But your sister is safe, if you were wondering. For now…" Delaney said, and then hung up the phone. Nina stood there stunned for a sec, then put her phone away.

_'For now'? What does that mean?! They better not hurt her…_

Nina glanced at Amber and Fabian, who were both waiting to find out what the call was about.

"Delaney didn't want us to go through with our plan, she heard, but I told her about the scales. And apparently Lilia is fine, for now…" Nina responded. She looked at the ground, all of this was so nerve-wracking for her.

"Nina… She'll be okay, I promise. So will everyone else. Our plan can't fail." Fabian replied, pulling her into a hug.

Amber giggled softly, and whispered 'Fabina', even though it wasn't exactly the most appropriate time to slip it in.

* * *

_So, last chapter is ahead, woowoo! The epilogue is after, but you know xD It should be pretty long, it's nearly half a page on my outline, beating all the other chapters. I am so excited to write it, defiantly since there are so many twists! You'll be happy with the outcome :)_

_And yay, I am pretty sure this is a thousand words! Hahahahahahaha, yes._

_Send in a review, get a preview! Last chance, final chapter up ahead ;)_

_And hey, we got to 141 reviews, most I've ever had! Thank you :) This story really doesn't deserve it, but really, thanks :D_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	24. Chapter 23 - Final Chapter

~ I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living, it's a way of looking at life through the wrong end of a telescope. Which is what I do, and that enables you to laugh at life's realities. ~

~ Dr. Seuss ~

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Final Chapter**

The 'Chosen Hour' was upon them. While the Anubis students danced their little hearts away on the dance floor, 'Sibuna' was waiting to make their move, while Delaney was in the process of forming the ancient 'Cup of Ankh'.

Everything came down to this final hour. Within this hour, either seven students would lose their lives while seven teachers gained their eternal ones, or the students' lives would be saved, and the teachers' lives wouldn't be extended.

Delaney was already in the basement, everyone around her was getting ready for the ceremony. They were all wearing cloaks, including her, they didn't give her a choice. It apparently was mandatory for her, their 'society' said it was important.

Delaney became more and more nervous as time passed, hoping Nina and the others would make their move quickly. She didn't want anyone to die today, at the hands of herself. It was unfair, it was cruel, and it was downright terrible. She wouldn't let anyone pass.

Nina, Fabian, and Amber sat outside, going over their plan. They knew the hour was now upon them, and they needing to get a move on. But they wanted to make sure everything was in place, so nothing screwed up.

"And you think this will work, Neens?" Amber asked her quietly, fear filling her mind. She was so scared right now, her life really was on the line, and so was Alfie's, as well as every other student in the house. They were all close, all best friends…

"I'm positive, don't worry Amber… We need to be strong, this won't be easy."

The teachers began to walk around Delaney, chanting words as they did. A book was opened in front of her, telling her what to say, as she began to form the cup. Her hands shook as she began, having no choice but to start making it.

"Let's go in." Nina stated, standing up. Fabian and Amber did the same, and they all walked into Anubis quietly, the entire house was silent. It didn't seem like anything was going on, that anyone was around. Yet downstairs, fates were about to be made.

Nina decided to use the regular door instead of the secret passage, and stepped forward, grabbing the handle. The other two stood behind her, waiting to follow.

_This is it, this is really it…_

Nina opened the door carefully, and started walking downstairs. Fabian began to follow, until he heard a muffled scream, coming from Amber. He quickly turned around, to see some creep holding Amber by her waist, with his fist to her ear. He tapped Nina's shoulder, and they both walked back upstairs swiftly.

"What are you doing to her?! And who the hell are you?!" Fabian shouted quietly, not wanting the teachers to hear. Nina stood slightly behind him, staring at the strange man grasping her friend. Who in the world was he?

"Rufus Zeno, boy. And in my fist, there are about five bugs that will kill your friend in an instant."

"Let her go!" Nina whispered loudly, beginning to glare at the older man who was supposingly named Rufus. What the heck did he want? Amber didn't even do anything!

"Not unless you do what I say!" Rufus bellowed, pushing his fist closer towards Amber's ear. She squealed and tried to move away, but Rufus kept his grip on her.

"What do you want?" Fabian questioned. He wanted to do whatever it took to get Amber away from the guy, he was completely crazy! You could see it in his eyes!

"Get me the cup and elixir. I know you two know what I am talking about. So go get it, now!" Rufus shouted, cocking his head towards the door. Fabian glanced over at Nina, and she sighed. After figuring everything out, they were screwed anyways. Someone was going to die, and it would be on her and Fabian.

Fabian started his way downstairs, Nina following close behind him. He had grabbed her hand while walking, her hand had started shaking. She didn't say anything, there were no words to say. This could only turn out badly.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they couldn't believe what was going on. Delaney was standing by the table, the cups pieces unformed. The teachers were all yelling and such, trying to figure out why she couldn't do it. Nina glanced back at Fabian, and he bit his lip.

Rufus followed them down with Amber, but stayed quiet, so nobody would notice him. He made sure to cover Amber's mouth, he didn't need her screaming.

The first thing Rufus noticed in the scene was that Nina's necklace was glowing, and he automatically realized it was the Eye of Horus. Why did she have it? He was positive Delaney was supposed to have it.

The teachers filed out another way, leaving Delaney at the table alone, she still hadn't noticed them.

Rufus pushed Nina forward slightly, and she scuffed, gazing towards him.

"You go try. Now!" Rufus screamed, finally getting Delaney's attention. She smiled slightly at Nina, but wasn't sure what was going on. She didn't know who the guy was, and she knew that he had Amber, but other than that, she knew nothing. Who was the younger man there? She didn't know him either.

Nina slowly goes over to the table, she was regretting doing this whole thing. She was screwing everything up herself now, if she could make that cup… That would make her the Chosen One. She didn't want that! That's everything she didn't want!

"You have to say a chant." Delaney mumbled, passing a book over to her friend. Nina took it from her, and went to where Delaney was, right in front of the pieces. She could feel Fabian staring at her, which made her truly uncomfortable.

Nina began to chant, putting the pieces together. She didn't know how she knew, but she was able to put every piece in its place, without question.

Lilia was behind some boxes, watching it all. Delaney informed her about what was going on, including the 'Chosen One' business. She couldn't believe Nina was the one.

She created the cup. Nina created the cup. Rufus chuckled darkly behind her, and Nina couldn't stop glancing at what she made. Now it really was her fault.

"You, boy, grab the elixir!" Rufus shouted, pushing Nina aside, grabbing the cup. She was able to keep her balance, and glared at him. He threw Amber to the ground, she wasn't needed anymore. He had the cup, that's all he cared about. He was going to be immortal!

Amber let out a scream, which pierced everyone's ears.

Nina ran over to Amber, and Fabian followed, the both of them helping her up. Amber sniffled quietly, letting the duo hold on to her. She nearly died from that creep! She could still hear those mutant insects buzzing through her ears!

From upstairs, Victor could hear the scream. You couldn't mistake it, the sound had come from Amber Millington's mouth. He rushed downstairs to check out the commotion, nearly falling over when he saw Rufus with the cup, and the elixir now in place.

Rufus let out another sinister laugh, and drank the elixir, throwing the cup down afterwards.

"Immortality is finally mine!" With that, Rufus ran out of the room, laughing away like a maniac.

Victor sat down, running his hand through his hair. Rufus Zeno just got immortality, just like he always wanted. He was able to rule the world. And he was going to die, his body sitting in a coffin for eternity.

Nina rushed over to the scales, Rufus' name was with the name Alfie. That kid was going to die!

"Nina, he isn't going to die. But Rufus is."

Nina spun around, her eyes moving to face Fabian's. What did he mean, Rufus just drank the elixir! Alfie was on the other side.

Delaney moved over towards the boxes, moving them so she could get Lilia. Lilia smiled brightly at her, and ran towards Nina, hugging her leg. Nina looked down, and beamed. Her sister was okay! She picked her up, and hugged her tightly. Fabian smiled.

"I switched the elixir earlier. I trashed the real elixir. He drank a mixture of Gatorade."

Victor scoffed from his seat, while everyone else cheered. This night went from horrific to great! Everything was fixed, nobody was going to die, and nobody was going to gain their immortality!

* * *

"Seriously Amber?" Nina laughed, walking into the main gym. Amber had shoved both her and Fabian inside, her demanding that they came to the dance. After all this stress, the duo needed a break! She even brought Lilia and Delaney with them, after Nina had some time to reunite with both of them.

"I have to go make some announcements, have fun you guys!" Amber giggled, running to the stage. Nina glanced around, the gym was decorated beautifully. They had a star sort of them, and the whole place was sparkling.

Fabian tapped on her shoulder, and she spun around on her heels, beaming at him.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked softly, reaching his hand out for her. Nina's smile grew, and she took it happily, no response needed. He led her to the dance floor, just as Amber began her announcements.

"Hello everyone, thanks for coming! Now it's time to say the names of the Prom queen and king!" She cheered, the whole gym roaring with excitement.

"The Prom king… Alfie Lewis!" She shouted, as a surprised boy walked up on stage. Nina and Fabian clapped, as well as everyone else. He didn't know it, but the two really had saved his life tonight, as well as everyone else's. They would never tell him, but they knew.

"And the Prom queen… Me!" Amber giggled. Two other students put their crowns on them, and the music started for the king and queen dance.

When the song began, Nina and Fabian began to dance as well, both of them watching Amber and Alfie. They truly looked adorable together.

"It's not a surprise she won. She's so pretty." Nina laughed quietly, as the two shared a kiss on stage. They cheered again, and Fabian didn't talk till the chatter went back down.

"She is. But you look-"

"Horrible, I know." Nina stated, continuing to dance.

"I was going to say beautiful." Fabian whispered, twirling her once. When Nina was able to glance back at him, a blush crept on to her cheeks. Did he just call her beautiful?

Before she could say anything back, Fabian pulled her close, and kissed her gently. She kissed back, and Amber cleverly had the spotlight placed on them, cheers erupting around them. They pulled apart, both of them sending slight glares toward Amber, who laughed.

* * *

_And that's the official end! Like it, love it? Tell me! _

_Yesh, there will be an epilogue at some point. But I'm excessively lazy and that IS NOT written yet... Already have the plans for it. But with my new story, it could be a bit. And I will have it say 'complete' under the story, cause yeah._

_I hope you enjoyed this story, cause as you all know, I didn't! _

_See you guys May 17th, hopefully ;)_

_Damn, I sound like a seriously broken record. Gotta stop doin' that. I'm just too excited for this story... Since it ties with Psych and all._

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	25. Epilogue

~ When you finally go back to your old home, you find it wasn't the old home you missed, but your childhood. ~  
~ Sam Ewing ~

* * *

**Epilogue**

Nina sat quietly in the passenger seat, staring solemnly out the window. Lilia sat in the back, a similar look on her face, keeping her hands in her lap. Fabian didn't say anything to either girl; he was taking them to see their parents. He had promised to take her, and he wasn't going to forget about it.

But he wasn't sure if Nina actually _wanted _to go. Was she just forcing herself, because she felt like she had to? Fabian knew if his parents were dead, he would want to go, but maybe Nina was different.

He shrugged the thought away. There was no need to think about it.

After twenty minutes of driving, Fabian finally pulled into the graveyard's parking lot, setting the car into park. He then got out, planning to open Nina and Lilia's. But they were both out before he could even close his door.

"You guys ready?" He asked quietly, glancing at them. They both nodded, and Fabian slipped his hand into Nina's, who calmed down slightly from his touch. He could tell, and he smiled to himself. After they kissed, they decided to go on to dating, since they were both attracted to each other. So far, everything was working out greatly. Lilia also seemed to enjoy having him around.

Despite Nina only being there once, she knew exactly where her parents' graves were. It was at the far end of the yard, away from most of the other tombstones and corpses. She cringed at some of them; a few of them were kids that were around Lilia's age. She instantly wondered what happened to them; did they get sick? Did they get into an accident? It would forever be a mystery to her.

_Natalie Martin_

_April 1971 – August 2004_

_Michael Martin_

_January 1968 – November 2004_

Nina sat in front of their graves, Lilia silently sitting her lap. Fabian was silent as the two girls stared, he had no idea how to help. But instead, he decided to go buy some flowers to place, so he whispered to Nina where he was going, and left the scene.

"What was Mom like, Nina?" Lilia suddenly asked, once Fabian was gone. Nina let out a quiet sigh, she really didn't like thinking about them. But she knew Lilia deserved to know, so she quickly thought of an answer.

"She liked art. She painted a few paintings for our house, but Dad had got rid of them when she passed. She also loved cooking." Nina explained, smiling at the memories. She remembered her mom singing while she cooked for the family, and herself watching and giggling. Her dad would just laugh, but he would sometimes join in.

"Did she know she was going to die?" Lilia asked quietly, darting her eyes back to her mom's grave.

_A caring, loving, unforgettable wife, mother and friend._

"I'm not sure," Nina replied, trying to remember the fact. Now that she thought about it, her parents had talked about it before. Nina's mom had said she would take the risk, refusing to let her baby die. But Nina thought nothing of it; she really thought her mother would be okay.

"But she loved you. She used to sing while she was pregnant with you." Nina whispered, sniffling as her mother's voice ran through her mind. "She would sing all types of songs. But my favorite was when she sang 'Happy Together'."

Nina couldn't stop herself from beginning to sob, but Lilia nodded, moving from her sister's lap as Fabian walked back over. She took both bouquets of flowers, and ran over to the graves, placing one at each off them.

Was it wrong that she wasn't crying? She felt sad, but she never really had memories. She couldn't even remember her dad; did her dad love her, after the fact she technically killed her mom? She sighed; she wasn't going to ask Nina, she knew it hurt her.

She frowned when she turned; Nina's cries had become muffled, Fabian had pulled her into his own lap. She was glad someone was taking care of her; she couldn't do it herself. One day, she would be able to return the favor of Nina taking care of her.

After another half-hour, they all headed back, Fabian holding Nina's right hand, and Nina's left hand holding Lilia's.

* * *

_The end! Haha, I hate this whole story. SO ADIDOS!_

_That was kind. Oh well, hope you guys are all enjoying 'Just a Pawn', which is out if you didn't know xD. Woohoo! A trailer for that is right on my profile :)_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


End file.
